The Raven's Call
by RebeccaRoy
Summary: WBWL, Harry is sent away when Charlus is declared the BWL. World meet Harry Robert Evans, beloved youngest son of Vernon and Petunia Dursley, Ravenclaw and master schemer.
1. The Boy Who Lived

_Disclaimer:_

 _I do not own the characters of Harry Potter, these belong to that wonderful author JK Rowling and the various publishing companies used to publish her works. I am however borrowing them, no not to make money but for fun and fun only. Only JK Rowling, her publishers, Warner Brothers and who JK Rowling says can make money and she has not given me permission for that, so no I do not make money off this, again it is for fun!_

 _Summary:_

 _WBWL, Harry is sent away when Charlus is declared the BWL. World meet Harry Robert Evans, beloved youngest son of Vernon and Petunia Dursley. Ravenclaw and master schemer._

 _So yea, I have read wrong boy who lived stories where Harry is sent away and abused by the Dursleys. Yet I don't think that is how it would happen. So here is Petunia getting her revenge and raising Harry as a beloved son, a son with magic yes but a son nonetheless. No Harry will not be Slytherin (overdone IMO) but he will not be Gryffindor either. He will not be dark or evil but he will be sneaky as anything oh yes indeed he will._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Rosewood Hall, Crawly England July 1995:

One Mr. Vernon Dursley was a very good businessman. So good in fact he was able to buy a small hall and fix it up for his family. Once the home of a rich noble family it had been abandoned in the sixties when the last of a once noble stock that refused honest work died off. Vernon had bought it, had it fixed up so that it was above code and moved his beautiful family in. It was not a large hall, it had six bedrooms, eight bathrooms, one drawing room, a library, parlor, dining room, breakfast room, game room and ball room in addition to servants quarters now turned to a media room and potions and magical space for their youngest son. The Dursley family had land and had restored a village there turning it into an expensive resort where one could stay. Most that did came from Asia and America to experience "English country life".

Let's meet the Dursley family, there is Mr. Dursley, an average height man with strong build with a bit of a stomach that like to wear polo shirts, crisp trousers and wellingtons when not at work and on cooler days one of his wives hand knitted sweaters. He rode a horse over his lands and looked like a modern day lord, though he had not been knighted and had not bought a title either. Many a time Petunia could be seen riding with him in proper modern riding habit and when Dudley was home from school he would ride in jeans, cowboy boots and band tee shirts. This Dudley was a strongly built boy, boisterous but not overly so and more kind than cruel, and if he were cruel he was corrected quickly.

Less seen was the youngest boy, adopted son and pride of the family. Dark haired where the rest of his family was blonde, green eyes were his family had blue, more dark of hue than fair was Harry Robert Evans. When he rode he dressed like a lord of old and carried himself well. He was gracious with a good sense of humor, and had always been a happy well liked child. Nothing ever was said of his birth parents and for Petunia it was a sore spot, she looked angry and had only said Harry was adopted from parents who only wanted one child and not him, and she had the letters to prove that. Petunia had been a petty woman and on taking Harry all those years ago vowed Lilly would pay dearly. At first her good care had been to spite Lilly but then she grew to love the lad and things got good for the family, two years after taking him Vernon was at the top of his company and able to buy the hall, when the lads were seven they moved in.

"How was school Em?" Dudley asked Harry (when he was younger he tired to call Harry Emerald for his eyes but only could come up with Em, and it stuck), "you seem pensive."

"It was not as fun as I could wish." Harry replied bringing his horse to check, "the dark lord V is back, though I cannot support Charlus publicly, I have far too much to do and a reputation to keep clean, I do not like the politics."

"Well, sometimes politics helps make things better." Vernon said, "you are using them for good?"

"Yes dad, to find I am the heir of a real magical line called Evans, that was a surprise, I thought that would go to my birth mother."

"It could not, she rejected anything Evans after marrying James, she had to, as a muggleborn she could not keep any titles." Petunia replied, "the law is changed now but you inherited before they were."

"At eleven." Harry said, "and now I am lord Evans, though that is but a title. There is some wealth, and more since I killed the basilisk."

"Yes well I really was not pleased in that." Vernon said.

"I was kidnapped by a professor dad, had no choice but to fight my way out and rescue two beautiful ladies" Harry said watching red haired Ginny and flaxen Harried Luna ride up, "ladies you are more radiant than ever."

"You will have to pick one or the other." Vernon warned Harry.

"Luna is my sister, Ginny, well I would wed her now, but we must wait, I know she is the one, and we will wed."

"Daddy allowed a marriage contract so that Charlus can't claim me, there are laws to stop that but that would not stop him." Ginny said, "Harry saved my life, and I love him."

The first ten years of Harry's life had been in the muggle world. The last four in Hogwarts, his idiot brother had destroyed a trap (for trap Harry thought of it) to capture a dark wizard. Next year at Christmas Lockhart had kidnapped Harry, Ginny and Luna and tried to kill them with a basilisk, when that failed he was impaled on his own spell as it were and ended up with no memories. Third year his brother botched again in allowing Pettigrew to escape by sticking his nose in places it did not belong. This last year he ended up in a the tournament as a fourth champion and won it and brought back the dark lord V. Harry was grateful he was not in Gryffindor or Slytherin but safely tucked away in Ravenclaw with his best friends, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and the love of his life Ginny Weasley. His biological brother knew who he was but after the first dressing down Charlus left him alone and dared not come anywhere near him. Of course the Weasley twins made sure to let him know he was in error and not doing the house of Gryffindor any favors by the points he was loosing. Charlus was many things but stupid was not one of them. He was in the top five every year in his class after all.

Harry had heard rumors and he did not like what he heard, laws to restrict the rights of muggle born, which should not pass as Sirius Black was fighting those. To restrict the muggle born would risk exposing their world he argued again and again. In fact he had set up the muggle born education act which required all those raised in the muggle world to take Wizarding custom classes and pass them. In the same vein all those raised in the magical world had to learn about the muggle world to not endanger the statute. Harry had been working with the muggle born to give them a way out of England if things went south as he feared they might. If the dark lord V was back then funneling people out was a safe way to deplete his base. Already he would find no help in the werewolf colonies, they had their Wolfsbane and the right work as long as they were on it, refusal to take it was instant death, Greyback had died as had most of his pack in refusal to take it. Those left alive were under Remus Lupin.

"I am going to head over to the Burrow." Harry said, "if that is alright?"

"Stay safe son." Vernon said.

"Tell Mrs. Weasley hello for me." Petunia replied.

"Later Em." Dudley said.

Harry and the girls rode back to the stables made of the same warm stone as the hall. Here they gave the horses over to the groom who was a squib and headed into the house taking the floo to the Burrow. They came out in a shed close to the house, this was in fact the original Burrow which at one time been a crooked house. Ten years prior Arthur had saved the life of one Vernon Dursley and Vernon had hooked him up with investments and the like to help his family. He had suggested the family fix up the WWII bunker on their property and move in. Now the Burrow was underground and was a four bedroom three bathroom house with a master suite, a large family room, large eat in kitchen and a parlor that housed a salvaged library collection. The teens took residence in the family room after getting Coke Zero ™ for the girls and Mountain Dew ™ for Harry. The teens liked muggle soda but drank it sparingly. Ron, red headed, tall and gangly came in with his own soda, Pepsi ™ and sat on one of the long maroon couches.

"So you hear what that _Daily Prophet_ is doing?" Ron asked.

"Yea, and you know I can't get involved with what Charlus is, you know that." Harry replied.

"Yes and I don't like it, not because of you but because people will not listen. You think Charlus is going to be a fool this year?" Ron asked.

"I hope not, but then if he is my plans still go forward, your brothers still not going back?" Harry asked.

"No need, dear Harry, we have our NEWTS already, took them early we did." Fred said sitting by him.

"And we should be able open our shop soon." George replied.

"Mum is resigned, but she sees you see value in what we are doing." Fred added, "we have good product, very good product and should be in the black by the time school starts."

"Good, I need to start making money off this." Harry said, "who am I kidding, of course I will." Harry said.

"Wish I had the funds to invest." Ron said.

"Well, we have a proposition for you brother dearest." Fred said.

"Yes, your hired, you start tomorrow." George said.

"You want me to work for you?" Ron asked looking stunned.

"Well yes, with Harry and Hermione as your friends your summer homework is done, so you have time, you will get seven weeks in of pay."

"Brilliant!" Ron said smiling, "er what is the uniform?"

"Well we were going for bright but decided that would not work, so simple, elegant and purple." Fred said taking out the uniform from his pocket, "you like it?"

"Thank you, much better than maroon, I have had to turn mum's sweaters to navy, she has funny ways to get me to do magic." Ron said.

"Nice, classy." Harry said.

The uniforms were, the suit was dark purple with a purple and cream checked waistcoat. A light yellow shirt and solid purple tie completed the outfit. Harry was happy for Ron, he would do well and being sorted to Ravenclaw had done him wonders. He was still as brave as a lion but he thought through things far more and enjoyed studying, and fighting with Hermione. Harry wondered when they would realize they were in love already. Sure they fought but they had each others backs and Ron always apologized, even when he was right. Then again Hermione was good with a wand. Harry picked up the _Daily Prophet_ and saw Charlus' picture on the front, he looked a carbon copy of his father, every feature was the same but for his eyes being green. Harry looked more like his aunt but had his grandmother's green eyes and his grandfather's curls but his birthfather's coloring. He could not be mistaken for a Potter at all.

"Huh, looks like the ministry tried to have Charlus tried for underage magic, but he can't be, he was emancipated by the tournament." Harry said.

"They will not come after you, you have nothing to do with any of this." Ginny said.

"No, you are protected by house Black" Luna said, "good house to be protected by."

"Yes, but how much you want to bet that the Umbridge woman will be put into the school to take over?" Harry replied.

"Then we tread carefully and rebel behind closed doors." Ginny said.

"That is a most excellent idea." Harry replied, "I can trust you to get the word out?"

"Of course." Ginny replied, "Luna we have work to do."

Harry sat back reflecting on his life and where it was now. He could have grown up in a loveless home, but his aunt, no his mother had grown to love him. At first her raising him had been to get revenge but now? She loved him and had been honest with him in how she had felt at first, but she loved him now and he was her son and belonged to her not the Potters. In all honestly he didn't feel one way or another about them, they just were and that was that. They were strangers to him and would remain that way as he did not see a need to even ask why they left him. They had and made their choice, and so too had he, he was part of a loving family with a good mother and father and brother. Why would he wish to change that?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 _Wrong boy who lived stories are fun to write, but I wanted to do one a bit different. Here Harry is loved, and cared for by the Dursleys and they have accepted him for who and what he is. Petunia has got some of her own back too. I skipped the first four years as they remained mostly the same, it was Pettigrew that escaped from Azkaban and was guilty and he escaped again in the shack. Severus saved Sirius and Charlus along with Dean who went with him. The tournament was with Charlus, not Harry, and now we are at the end of first year._

 _Anyway review please!_


	2. A Cat and Mouse Game

Hogwarts October 1995:

Harry hated Umbridge with every fiber of his being. He was far too cunning to show this and instead did his level best to show a cooperative side and to keep his head down in her classes. She had tired to shut down his beloved dueling classes, but when Draco Malfoy of all people vouched for them, well she was not going to go against a Malfoy. Harry disliked the ponce but found him useful, and useful he was. While Charlus got up to mischief and caused chaos wherever he went, Harry rarely did. Accept now, the first game of the year, the very first match had been moved up to help moral and what had Charlus done? Started a brawl between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Which got Harry to get into Charlus' face.

"You really are an idiot." Harry said as Charlus walked out of the hospital wing, "Malfoy has clout."

"As do I, I am the boy who lived." Charlus shot back.

"Wow, and you think that helps?" Harry said, "I have stayed out of your life, but right now, now you need to back off, Malfoy is above you, above me, I would say let him be but you have a target on your back now. He will pay you back."

"I had to fight for mum and dad's honor." Charlus snapped.

"He said nothing about them, but about you, and you could not take it." Harry said.

"I did not kill Cedric." Charlus hissed, "I took Vertaserum to prove it!"

"Maybe you did not physically, but sharing the cup? Yea, you, look, just stop causing problems and stay out of my hair, stop messing with my life." Harry said, Cedric had been his friend and though he knew the dark lord V was responsible for the death of his friend he still blamed Charlus, "just stop sticking your nose into places and messing everything up."

Umbridge had heard and in her own odious way wanted to turn him against Charlus. This was not going to happen, Harry was upset with Charlus and hurt at the loss of his friend but he knew Charlus was right about the dark lord V being back. He could not tell Umbridge that and would not, he knew she would punish him. She had him come to her pink office and have a seat across from her desk. Harry had to play this right or things were going to come crashing down, things that he could not afford to loose. People's lives relied on his network and if that network was found out, well he would be the first to hang as it were but not the last.

"Am I in trouble professor Umbridge?" Harry asked.

"No but you seem to be upset at your brother." Umbridge said sweetly.

"No ma'am, I could never be upset at Dudley, sure he is muggle but he is a good young man, he wants to become a businessman like his father."

"I was talking about Charlus." Umbridge said.

"Oh he has not been my brother since I was one ma'am. My parents gave me to my aunt who became my mother and her husband who became my father."

"Do you have any ill will to the Potters?"

"No ma'am, I hardly ever think of them, yes I was upset at Charlus, but I lost a friend in the tournament and took it out on him." Harry said, "Cedric was a good friend."

"I see, what do you think of Dumbledore?" Umbridge said.

"Well, I have not had much to do with him, he is not always here and when he is he seems nice enough. He seemed to care after I was kidnapped and all, he followed the ancient rights in that respect."

"What of what he and Mr. Potter are saying about he who must not be named?"

"Oh the dark lord V?" Harry said, "well I have not seen him, forgive me but I have other things to worry about, my OWLs this year and winning the Quidditch cup for Ravenclaw, that will be hard, but I am a good seeker and we have a good team."

"Well, if you hear anything, or see anything, my door is open and you will come and let me know." Umbridge said rising, Harry did too. "I would think you would want to help."

"Of course professor, I am always willing to help."

Harry was allowed to leave and he knew a threat when he heard it. He headed back to the Ravenclaw common room to find Hermione seated reading a book. He saw it was a book on house elves and he grinned. Trust Hermione to study everything she could, within reason of course. Her bushy hair was tied back from her face and she had a quill behind her ear. Luna was seated by her, radish earrings in place and a bottle cap necklace around her neck. She smiled on seeing Harry and motioned to a seat next to her. Harry sat down with a sigh and Hermione put down her book to look over at her friend.

"Umbridge." Harry said, "she is very dangerous and is so far gunning for Charlus."

"You think she will come after you." Hermione said.

"I hope not, she talked to me, I don't think she is after me now but I can't be sure." Harry replied, "still she talked to me in her office and that worries me. I am a prefect and she could take that away, or have me do things I would rather not."

"I know what you mean, she hates me for my blood." Hermione said, "even though I do my best to follow the unwritten rules of this world."

"Last year was amazing." Neville said walking up, "you both recognized the bond house elves need to a family and argued that treating them kindly made them more of an asset."

"Well Harry here has shown me the art of discretion." Hermione said.

"What about me?" Ron asked taking a seat across from her.

"Patience and restraint." Hermione said frostily, "you are an ass."

"Why this time?" Ron asked, "what did I do?"

Harry took up a book on defense, not the one assigned he had read though interesting it did not teach him all he needed to know. He tuned out the argument and soon was immersed in daring duels of ages past, of new ways to defend one's self and how to avoid, chiefly going dark and evil. After a time Ron stormed off and Hermione went back to her book while Ginny and Luna who had finished their homework decided to have a game of chess. All too soon it was time for dinner and after, Harry and Hermione had to do rounds as prefects. The school was so quiet this year, without the Weasley twins things were almost too quiet. Harry ran into Draco doing his rounds and both were civil to each other.

"Evans, lovely evening would you not say?" Draco asked.

"Very, almost too quiet, I was looking forward to putting the twins in detention, but alas they got their NEWTs early and now are owners of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes."

"Disgraceful." Draco muttered.

"Not really, they are businessmen like your father, he invests wisely and so do I, I take after my father you know."

"Your father is a muggle." Draco said coldly.

"Yes he is, but a good man, a very good man, smart and cunning, if he had magic he would have made a fine Slytherin. He and my mum took me in, they did not have to but they did. They raised me as their son and never have they ever made me feel like I did not belong. They treat Dudley and I equal and Dudley has started to study quantum physics a bit."

"What is that?"

"His way to see if he can explain the energy that is magic." Harry replied.

"I see, you Granger, still trying to free house elves?" Draco said on seeing Hermione.

"No, and that is not what I was about last year, I understand that house elves like to work and need a bond with a family, a healthy bond that is. It is unkind to make them hurt themselves or anything like that. They want to work and praise and kindness go a long way. I should know I have Winky now, she is brilliant."

"You understand the master house elf bond?" Draco said.

"Better than most, like I said they need kindness and a family or place to work and call home. They reflect their family, I am sure you treat your house elves well. They do have feelings and those feelings manifest in their work."

"Is that why Hogwarts looks as new as it does?" Draco asked thoughtfully.

"Yes, in part, and the workmen and women who come and tend to her every year. Look I know I am new to this work and did not grow up here, but I am not your enemy, nor do I want to be." Hermione said, "I don't want to change everything, well okay a few things but they are things that will make this world better."

"Our customs have changed too much already." Draco replied.

"And we muggle raised and born want to change that, bring back the old ways, ways that should never have been lost. That was headmaster Black's problem, he wanted to cater to everyone and in the end Hogwarts lost a lot from that." Harry said, "we better get back to work, there has to be some out and about, good evening."

"Good evening." Draco replied.

Hermione and Harry left and were not aware that a certain professor Umbridge had been listening in. She would still dislike Hermione and all muggleborn but she would not have it out for the girl like others. Harry Evans was another sort, he really cared about this world and would make a great ally. She had to work carefully with him and she would, she would get him on her side soon enough. She continued on glad that one she thought would be a troublemaker was not, unlike his brother. She looked up in surprise to see Severus Snape, severe in his black robes and equally black hair and eyes almost gliding towards her. She walked up to him smiling and he bowed to her.

"I would leave Mr. Evans alone, he has power, and power that the people love." Severus said, "he is well liked."

"What sort of threat is he to the ministry?" Umbridge asked.

"Evans? None at all, he is not a politician, rather he is a friend to all, I find him interesting myself. His aunt adopted him, I knew her as a child, a ugly nosey girl, so much kinder now, and my opinion of her has turned to good muggle though she is. I would have better best if she were born with magic, but she has turned well, along with her husband, solid people."

"Not all muggles are."

"No this is true, I will watch Potter, his temper is concerning." Severus said, "Minerva has her hands full, I am going to take control of the boy his mother wishes it."

"Lady Potter wishes it? She cast aside one son and now wishes to cast aside the other?"

"She had no say in what happened with Mr. Evans, she was in a coma for three years and when she came out she doted on Charlus. She has never quite been the same." Severus replied, "as for Mr. Evans, he is not one to worry about, he is a Ravenclaw."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Riddle Manor October 1995:

The thing once know as Tom Marvolo Riddle sat in what had been a grand ball room but now was his throne room. It was tastefully decorated, not a spec of dust or dirt anywhere, in fact the whole manor was spotless and clean. Everything was in order, thanks to the house elves that the dark lord Voldemort had clean the place. He treated them better than his followers, after all they would not betray him and he found them for more likable than most other creatures. He was not in a good mood, sure he was back but he had the wrong brat's blood in him and he needed rituals to help bring him to full strength. What was worse is that the prophecy stated the brat was his equal but since taking the other brat's blood was he to go after Charlus or Harry now? Or kill Charlus and turn Harry? After all if he turned Harry then he would not have anything to worry about. He could not even reach out to Harry as there was no mental connection and so he had to settle on tormenting his twin with the unfortunate bond created.

"My lord, supper is ready." An elf said by his ear, bad grammar in a house elf was quickly fixed with a few hexes.

"Good." Voldemort said rising, "make sure none enter."

"Very well my lord." The elf, clad in a black pillow case said bowing deeply to him.

Voldemort retired to an antechamber and there he had a fine dinner spread out. It was food that he liked, and had wanted as a boy and now could have all he want. Steak and kidney pie, lobster, vegetables, all he could ever want. White bread with real butter, good wine to wash it down. For dessert he had cherry tart and apple tart followed by delicate cheeses and nuts. He finished his fine meal with more good wine and sat back enjoying the feel of finely tailored robes in silk. He was ugly to be sure but he had all a dark lord could want, accept Charlus Potter's head on a spike delivered by his brother. Voldemort would bide his time, he was sure to have Harry in his collection soon enough. Being raised by muggles had to have been dull and Harry had to want revenge. If only Voldemort understood love and true family, but he didn't and never would.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 _So there is some politics, and yes Umbridge is oily and every bit as evil here as in cannon. She is going after Charlus but he has not acted out in class, his first acting out was on the Quidditch pitch and now Umbridge is after him. Harry is the boy who lived* but not connected to Voldemort, Charlus is due to his blood being used. This will come to play later. To all who reviewed, thank you so much!_

 _Please review and let me know what you think!_

 _*Edited to add Harry is the boy who lived._


	3. Tea With a Dark Lord

Ron Weasley was very grateful for his friends. If Harry had not convinced him to go to Ravenclaw where would he be? He hated studying, hated it so much but found the knowledge he gained from it a good thing. Still he hated studying and was not, in anyway in love or even like with one Hermione Granger. How dare Harry even say such a thing! Well, the purple hair did look good on him and to his relief Hermione thought the same way. She had given him green on the other side, Harry just grinned and headed down to the dueling club level five in the dungeons where Sirius Black loved to hold the higher level dueling club and not annoy a certain professor who happened to be head of Slytherin and potions master.

Harry was not sure what to think of Sirius, true the man had been his godfather but he had stuck with the old ways and accepted the banishing of Harry by his father. It was not as uncommon to banish the sibling of an heir when a family was in danger. The Potters had been in danger and so Harry had been sent away after that night. James took it as an insult when Harry did not come back into the Potter family but claimed the Evans line instead. Still Harry had a right to do what he did and while the magical world saw nothing wrong with what James had did, they saw nothing wrong with what Harry did either. Lily was too far gone in the mind to have much of a say anyway and spent her days happily gardening or doing needlework unable to understand her youngest son was alive and well.

So it was that Harry entered the classroom expecting to see a leather clad Sirius black, long shaggy black hair tied back from a noble handsome face with neatly trimmed beard smirking at them. Instead he saw one Severus Snape black eyes glittering and ah, yes Umbridge, that was why Snape was here. Sirius was playing politics again and Harry again was not sure what to think of that. Snape glared at Harry who gave a short bow and realized his hair was still purple and green, wonderful. He took his place by a short wall in this long vaulted room and waited for the chastisement.

"Mr. Evans care to explain why your hair is purple and green, some latent meta powers perhaps?"

"No sir, I was practicing shielding, " a half truth, "Ron and Hermione were faster, sir."

"I see, well, professor Umbridge is here and wishes to see why we allow this class." Severus said.

"Ah Severus thank you!" Sirius said bonding in acting in his silly insane manner that Harry knew right now was partly an act, "lovely to have you here, and dear professor Umbridge! Sorry I am late, but today I am going to give you a treat, a real duel with professor Snape, but first who has been practicing their Patronus charm?"

"Patronus charm?" Umbridge asked sweetly, "why would they need to know that?"

"A most excellent question!" Sirius replied, "well to stay way from the dark of course, I start them at first level in first year, just meditating, and now I think they are fully ready!"

"Lord Black is the most annoying, insane infant I have ever had the displeasure of meeting." Severus said, no acting there, "however he actually has one thing right, you will one by one cast your Patronus or suffer my displeasure."

One by one the class did as asked. They did not think a happy thought, they felt goodness that they had meditated on for years and allowed the Patronus to flow from them and through their wands. Harry's curiously had not changed, he still had a stag*, Ron had a weasel, Hermione an otter. Neville had a bear and Draco a wolf much to his relief. Soon the dark cold chamber was full of light and warmth and Umbridge was impressed, the dueling club would go on and Umbridge would not attack it. She glared at Charlus who had a stag as well but she could not ban him from this like she had other things, nor could she use blood quills as she wanted. She was watched closely and knew that would only get her in trouble. She still had nasty, legal ways to tend to unruly children.

A few weeks later Harry received a visitor, and he knew this was coming. He had good occlumency shields now and could keep most out. The person in front of him was very much expected and he was surprised it took them this long to get to him. He was grateful that his parents and brother were safe and that they were protected from any magical harm. Miles Bletchley, youngest son of a decent family but not the best sort himself. A blood purest though he was not pureblood himself. Rumors, deep dark and below nearly all pegged him as a death eater and Harry knew this to be true. Bletchley was come to recruit him. Harry had to be careful and not get led into a trap. He had no intention of joining Voldemort but had to see just where Bletchley was going with this and how far he had descended.

"What can I do for you?" Harry asked the taller, stronger boy.

"You know the truth." Bletchley said quietly, "he wants to meet with you."

"Let's say I know what you are talking about, why me?" Harry asked, "I am not important."

"You are the brother of the boy who lived." Bletchley replied, "that is reason enough."

"He is by birth brother but not my brother now." Harry said, "I seek no revenge."

"What do you seek? Meet him, he can give you want you want." Bletchley pressed, "think on it."

"Why? This is daring of him, it could expose him." Harry replied, "why come to me?"

"Think on it, Saturday, you will be granted safe passage to and from the meeting." Bletchley pressed a card into his hand, "the activation is purity."

With that Bletchley was gone and Harry looked at the card. Stepping from the shadows Severus Snape motioned him to follow him. Harry was not surprised at all. He followed the man to the seventh floor and to a certain painting. Severus walked three times past it and opened the door having Harry enter first and following after. Closing the door Harry saw Dumbledore here with Flitwick. Harry walked to a seat and sat down and took the perfectly prepared cup of tea. The room was so like the drawing room at home complete with a fire in the fireplace and rain falling softly outside the widow.

"You don't have to do this." Dumbledore said, "there is another way."

"No there is not, we know the truth now headmaster, clearly I have to defeat him, but Charlus can take the credit, I don't want it." Harry replied.

"His attack will be strong." Severus said, "you will not know it is coming."

"I have my shields well in place," Harry said pointing to behind his ears were two devices rested to help shield his mind, "I know what I am doing."

"I hope you do, this is no boys game you play." Flitwick said, "there is no guarantee you can be saved if he knows what you are doing."

"I am aware of that, but my birth mother suffers for what he did and I was cast out because of him. I want revenge but will be very careful in what I do."

"See that you are." Severus said, "you will be on dangerous ground with him, he is very charming, you will see that, and though ugly he can and will do what he can to win you over."

"When did you find out you were the boy who lived?" Dumbledore asked.

"The dark lord V told me himself." Harry replied, "second year, the basilisk, Barty heard boy who lived and arranged Charlus. This works the advantage of V, he can torment Charlus and try to win me over. He would rather I was an ally than dead for some reason. Or he plays a game to turn me then kill me"

"You take this well for one who may be marked for death." Severus said.

"Perhaps I do, but I want him ended." Harry replied.

"Pity you chose Ravenclaw, you fit my house so well." Severus said.

"Yes, well too smart for that, I have played mind games from boyhood, detective games and the like were things my dad loves."

"You will go in on your own, we cannot go with you." Dumbledore said, "you must understand I don't want you doing this, you are a child, and I wish none of you had to do this."

"Well I do, and must, I will be careful, just don't tell my mum, she will go spare." Harry replied.

Saturday found him in Hogsmeade headed to the outskirts of town. He was clad in navy robes over warm winter clothing and a long navy cloak with the hood up to keep out the cold. He took out the card and said the phrase and was gone with a hook behind his navel. Thanks to Neville's lessons he landed smartly on his feet in the entrance hall of a splendid manor house. He walked through the hall to the throne room and was led into Voldemort's anti chamber. He looked in surprise at the bald snake-like vestige clad in an expensive black Armani suit with silk shirt and tie all in black. Italian loafers in highly polished back completed the look. Harry knew what the dark lord was doing and almost admired him for it.

"Very smart sir." Harry said, "never took you for the suit type."

"I prefer the finer things." Voldemort said, "please, sit, we shall have tea."

"Of course." Harry said taking a seat and removing his hood, "we will be alone?"

"Yes, you and I and a house elf." Voldemort said and when the tea was brought, "how do you take yours?"

"Bit of milk, two sugars please." Harry replied and took the prepared cup, "thank you."

"Such manners, yes I am pleased to meet you Mr. Evans." Voldemort said fixing his own cup. "I know how you feel about your brother."

"He is not my brother, and the Potters made their choice." Harry said.

"Yes that has to hurt, I see a smart young man before me." Voldemort said, "I could use your help?"

"Oh, and what would a barely educated school boy such as me do for you?" Harry asked.

"Just a trifle really, a small thing, there is a prophecy about your brother and I." Voldemort said helping himself to a cucumber sandwich, "I would like you to get it for me, you have that right you know and I wish to know what it says."

"I see." Harry said finishing a potted shrimp sandwich, "that is reasonable."

"Glad you see things that way."

Harry found the tea surreal to say the least, drinking tea and eating with a dark lord like Voldemort was odd. That Voldemort would still need to do such human things was strange, yet there it was. Harry left Voldemort knowing full well what he was going to do and knowing just how Severus would take it. If a prophecy was what Voldemort wanted, then a prophecy he would get. Then this game could end and Harry could end him once and for all. With that resolve he walked back to the school, had Winky check him for tracing charms or anything harmful and went to see the headmaster and discuss a plan for giving Voldemort what he wanted and the aftermath of that.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 _Okay so yes, having Harry sit down with Voldemort was odd, but Voldemort is not all torture and all that. He would be smart to recruit in ways that would appeal to those he wanted. So with Harry a tea would work, Harry will never join him, he can't, but he will drag things out as long as he can. He is playing a dangerous game, I know that, he knows that and everyone else knows it too. Still what else can he do here?_

 _Anyway, do review please!_

 _*edited to change stage to stag_


	4. Christmas At Rosewood Hall

Hogwarts November 1995:

Harry threw down the paper with a sigh, so now they had more problems to deal with. Of all the people Voldemort could have freed from that hunk of hell on a rock, he had to free Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry would have to ask him why he would think releasing her was such a good idea, then again she was very loyal so that was one reason. Voldemort did like loyalty and rewarded it well. Harry looked down the table and saw Neville crush the paper in his hands. He had reasons to hate Bellatrix and her husband, he had almost socked Rabastan (who had thought about joining the dark lord V but instead did a tour of America until the war was over and his brother was in Azkaban and cast from the Lestrange family) who was the new lord Lestrange in the face. They had tortured his parents into insanity, their minds so broken nothing magical or muggle could fix them.

"I think I will kill them." Neville said calmly, "that sound good to you Harry?"

"Yes, oh what does he want?" Harry said watching Draco walk up, "you better not try what you did in second year, Neville is not in a forgiving mood." Harry warned him.

"I came to say sorry, no one deserved what she did and it was her mostly, I hear her laugh and questions from the other room and I have not forgot." Neville said, "I promise you this, ever make fun of my parents again and a broken nose is the least of your worries."

"Understood, I hate her, my mother told me exactly what she did, a very low born thing to do. A pureblood does not do things like she did." Draco said.

"Well I got things to do." Harry said, "homework, snog your sister." This to Ron, and at a glare from Ginny, "retract that last statement."

He left the great hall to head to the library to get some work done only to have Charlus following him. He rarely interacted with his former twin, he did not hate Charlus, just was indifferent and had never cultivated a friendship. He wondered what Charlus wanted when he lead him up to the headmasters office. Harry wondered what the headmaster wanted with him. He entered the room to find the headmaster, his head of house and Charlus' head of house along with a stately woman with long red hair clad in robes of emerald green. Charlus grinned and went to hug his mother. Harry felt a pang for a moment but squashed that down, she was no longer his mother as far as he was concerned, she had abandoned him.

"Hello Harry." Lily said softly, "I am sorry I could not stop my husband from doing what he did."

"You could have left him." Harry said coldly. "Why did you not fight him?"

"Very few know this, I was very sick, when I came to myself this week in fact it was to find my husband had followed traditions two hundred years old and thrown out one of my sons!" Lily said green eyes flashing.

"Before you say anything Harry, dad did not want anyone knowing, it was to protect mum he said. I was not even aware you were my twin when we went to school. I know you don't need a brother and have one, but well, I would not mind if we could be friends."

"So it was James who cast me out not you?" Harry asked a feeling inside making him feel funny, "you wanted me, but Petunia is my mum now, and I am sorry."

"Don't be, I am going to be staying with her, I can't be with James right now, not after what he did. Please, I know you have a mum now but I would like to be something in your life."

Harry could see the hurt in her face, and feel it too. He did not want to hurt her but he did not see her as his mother. Maybe she could be something to him, but he really wanted nothing to do with James, at all, if ever. He walked up and gave her a hug, it was more for her not him as he did not like to see others hurting at all. Lily clung to her youngest and sobbed on his shoulder. Harry let her and finally after a time Charlus gently took her into his arms. Harry would give her a chance, he owed her that much, and he would see that she was taken care of. He had heard rumors of her being sick but those he supposed were just rumors at the time. But the truth was here before him now. He would give Lily a chance but never could with James, that bridge was well and truly burned.

Rosewood Hall, Crawley England December 1995

Christmas at Rosewood Hall was always a fun affair. There were not many gifts for the boys, there never had been but those given were quality and picked with great love and care. The house was decorated top to bottom and there was one more person this year to make the Yule-time bright. Lily had come to live with her sister, now healed of what had happened to her, she was furious with James to say the least. She was not part of the order, which Harry knew of but was not part of himself and Dumbledore did not press her into joining up again. Charlus would be with his dad and godfather at one of Sirius Black's homes.

One thing that delighted Harry was that Hermione would come over too. He was amused that they had grown up so close to each other and never knew of the other until they went to Hogwarts. Finding out they both were from Crawley had been amusing to say the least. He now had a sister in Hermione and loved her as such, in fact when Vernon was looking for a better dentist last year he chose the Grangers and was very satisfied with that. They were affordable, provided excellent care and their daughter was one of his son's best friends. So Hermione came over nearly every day and both disappeared in the library to study which caused Dudley to tease them as being "nutters" but not in a mean way. One winter day Lily was bundled up taking a turn in the garden with Harry to get to know him.

"Petunia has done wonders raising you." Lily said, "she told me everything, and I can't say I am surprised, she was sad to learn of my state and we are sisters again. I know you see her as your mum and I will never take that from you, but could you have a place in your heart for me?"

"Yes, I could." Harry said, "I don't want to hurt you, I don't but it can't be as mum, could I call you aunt Lily? I mean I know you gave birth to me and all but Petunia is my mum."  
"Harry you don't have to explain, and yes, yes if aunt is best for you to call me than that is what you can call me." Lily said, "I do love you and want what is best for you."

"I know you do." Vernon said, he had been studying what was best to do with an old half dead tree, "and you are my sister and to hear what happened, well there is no reason why Harry could not have two mums, Petunia is not going to mind, nor would I."

"Vernon I was so wrong about you year ago, so very wrong, you are rough, brash and all but a good man, better than James it seems." Lily said, "even Dumbledore was most disappointed in him, he would be after what happened to his own family and he hates seeing families tore apart."

"Dumbledore, he that balmy headmaster of Harry's school then?" Vernon asked.

"Yes, quite, well he is a good man, very old, you know in his youth he wore suits and looked respectable?" Harry said, "he now looks like what everyone says Merlin would! Robes and all!"

"Yes he is barmy, but we love him." Lily said, "and if Merlin were around today I would say tweed three piece suits, trimmed bread and hair, if his hair was long, tied back in a plait."

"Merlin was real?" Vernon said.

"And very fashionable for his time, he would not be caught in star splattered robes, in fact most would not know he was Merlin just looking at him, they would take him for a court dandy!" Lily said, "I have a book on him, he lived over five hundred years, long enough to see what house he would be sorted to in Hogwarts."

"What did he get?" Vernon asked.

"Same house you would, Slytherin." Lily replied. "Not a bad house, oh speaking of which I invited a guest, my other brother, Petunia has made peace with him, Severus Snape is coming to dinner."

"I can't tell Ron, I can't he will blow a gasket." Harry said, "he already can't see how I like him at all. I get Snape, I really do, he is my hero."

"Well he is a bit strong, but a good man." Lily said, "what he does to help, well so many don't understand but I do."

Christmas came and Harry found himself seated across from Severus Snape. In another time and life he would have hated the man but here and now? He was on friendly terms and got on with Severus well. He was one of the man's star pupils, he was not going to be a potions master himself, perhaps a healer, but not a potions mater. He was good at brewing but did not have the exacting skill for a potions master. Still he respected Severus and understood the man's wit and teaching style. He would lecture for the first class each year and then go into brewing after. There simply was not time for him to lecture all the time, practical lessons had to be done and so if one followed his directions to a T the potion would be perfect.

"How is school?" Vernon asked to be polite.

"Well enough, I finally am getting help to teach the lower years, and it is about time." Severus said, "then again Deloris is a dear and loves to help."

"She seems to really want to change Hogwarts." Harry said,.

"Well, she has been most helpful to me." Severus said, "sometimes I wonder why I took up teaching, no offence to good students here, but most are lacking."

"You teach chemistry don't you?" Vernon asked.

"In a manner of speaking, yes." Severus replied. "I teach how to heal and fix things in medicine form if you will."

"He is very good at it." Lily said.

"Yes, well I own an apology to Petunia, I am sorry for how I treated you as a child, you did not deserve to be treated in that manner."

"I have forgiven you, I would not have allowed you in the hall if I had not." Petunia said, "one word of advice, whatever you are doing with the dark lord V, make sure you stay safe, I don't need to loose my brother."

Severus looked shocked, but then he regained his composure. He was a spy, a death eater but in this reality it was not him that took the prophecy to Voldemort, no that was Regulus, weeks later he was dead and a year later Voldemort was powerless for a time. Soon the war would heat up but hopefully this time everything that had been worked on would come through and this time the dark lord would fall and die. The whole world was going to need that if they were to survive the things to come after all.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 _So very different here, Lily was in a kind of walking coma for years. She just woke up and well I can't see her choosing one son over another, so she learned what James did and left. Severus here is as brash, rude and the like as in cannon but I can't help but like him. You either do like him or don't. I did from the time he only took a point for Harry's cheek. I would have put him in detention, but then Severus showed restraint and all. Here he is a spy but never heard the prophecy._

 _Anyway, do review please._


	5. A Parley

Hogwarts June 1996

One insane school year nearly gone and done, and now Harry had only to get through the summer. Harry had spent some time getting to know his mother, but the majority of the year was spend studying and now, now he was headed out as part of his plan to start the end of the dark lord V. Or so he hoped, he had heard rumors Charlus was going, and Harry could not have that, this was about him and Voldemort, nothing more or less and he had to end the monster. Things were set up, and he would have done things his way if not for the headmaster sharing a horrible theory with him and the goblins through Bill Weasley confirming it. Harry had not been allowed to go and ask them about Horcruxes, no he had not. Bill had as he worked on getting rid of them in Egypt and now was here to help here. As it was Harry had a plan and really, it was the only way to keep V from taking lives at this time.

"I will get him in." Arthur said, "after he gets the prophecy, then he is to leave and do nothing more."

"Accept give the prophecy to the dark lord, sir you heard it, you know what it means, and I know what it means too." Harry said.

"Far too young for war. I was in my prime when I was called to fight Grindelwald, much older than you are now. " Dumbledore said sadly, "I wish I could take this from you."

"Well, I am marked, and soon things will change, for the better I am not sure, but things will change, I have to fight him." Harry said.

Dumbledore did not want to send Harry out to do this thing. But there was no choice, Voldemort had set the prophecy as a real thing and now he wanted Harry dead. He had no intention of keeping the boy alive once he learned the prophecy. Though there would be a parlay to deliver the prophecy. In the end it was anti-climatic in how Harry got the prophecy, he got an appointment, headed to the hall and retrieved the prophecy. He got back to Hogwarts an hour later and sent off a letter to Voldemort asking for a parlay so he could deliver the prophecy to him. Things were now in motion, and Harry contacted those who would need to remove the muggle born, once Voldemort had the prophecy he was going to move and move hard.

"So, it is done." Dumbledore said looking at the orb, "you realize how things will go now?"

"I know, but we can't wait, he is gaining followers, and if I get him to be stupid, well the queen may get involved."

"Ah, yes she does know of us, after all we are in her realm. I met the king once, but that was another time, so long ago. You have plans."

"I do sir, and you know those plans." Harry said, "he can't get in my mind, ever."

"I see, well I might have work for you this summer." Dumbledore said "with me."

"Very well sir, but now I have a prophecy to deliver, if V agrees."

It took another week, school was done for the year and Harry was back home. He got the letter that had Voldemort wanting to meet him and he gave the place and time, two days from the time Harry got the letter at Stonehenge. Harry sent his reply, he would bring Dumbledore and Voldemort would bring Bellatrix. Harry was not happy he would bring her but then there was something going on between the two. Plans were made and Harry knew this was the end of his childhood, he was now going to war and there was not much he could do but keep moving forward.

Stonehenge June 1996:

It was a cool clear night in the ancient site, the old stone stood a testament to an ancient civilization. Four people came to meet, two on one side, two on the other. On one side was Harry Evans and Albus Dumbledore. Harry was clad in his navy robes and cloak, Dumbledore purple robes and cloak. On the other side stood Voldemort clad in robes of black silk. Next to him recovered physically from Azkaban was Bellatrix. She had on a blood red under robe with a leather bodice and skirt over it. Her black hair was wild about her face and she looked at Harry with contempt and blew a kiss to Dumbledore in a mocking manner.

"Hello Harry." Voldemort said, "so you did bring it."

"I did, and I am afraid we will have to fight soon, if you want to follow it." Harry said, "we do have a choice, to not follow it."

"Ah but I am sorry, I do believe that will not be possible." Voldemort said.  
"As if my lord needed a itty bitty boy on his side." Bellatrix mocked.

"Sir please control your dog." Harry said, "she has no right to speak, she does not follow the pureblood code as she claims."

"How dare…"

"Please Bellatrix." Voldemort said, "I would have liked to have you on my side, but you know what you are to me."

"Yes, I always did, and thank you for the tea and meeting with me." Harry said, "but we can't work together if you take this seriously."

"No we can't, you would have been an wonderful ally." Voldemort said, "I wish you had not brought Dumbledore, we could speak more freely."

"Actually I have an idea, that he supports." Harry said, "join me, together we could reform the magical world, bring back greatness and with no loss of life."

"I am afraid I can't do that." Voldemort said, "next time we meet we fight and you will die."

"Well I did try, until later then." Harry said bowing.

He left with Dumbledore and ended up in the headmaster's office via portkey. There Lily wanted not happy her son would do this but understanding why. War had come and so he had to fight. It was who was there that made Harry angry. James sat in the headmaster's chair looking around, he moved very fast at a pointed look from Dumbledore who took a seat and summoned tea. Once everyone had a cup (and Harry refrained from throwing his at his birth father) and was settled James began to speak.

"The last two hundred years have been hard for many ancient families." James said, "I was not trying to hurt you, Lily was hurt so badly, I thought I could loose both of you and so sent you away to keep you safe."

"You could have talked to me when I started Hogwarts." Harry said.

"Vernon and Petunia made you their own, and I saw you were happy with them, I was only trying to keep my family safe. Charlus could have died, at least you would be safe and could be the heir. I am not trying to be cruel here but you were the next in line and well, I could not loose both if you."

"I still don't like it." Lily said, "I was not given a choice! He was as much my baby as Charlus is!"

"I know, I know but, I am sorry." James said, "I botched everything."

"You did," Harry said, "I can't see you as a father, I just can't, maybe we can have something after the war, but right now, I can't do this."

"I understand." James said.

"You should have gone into hiding with both boys as I stated before." Dumbledore said, "that Petunia took Harry and raised him as her own is a good thing, what would have happened if she had not?"

"I don't know." James said, "I am sorry."

"You should be!" Lily snapped, "now my baby is going to war and I never got to raise him!"

James looked crushed, he had thought he was doing the right thing and now he realized he had not. Harry had suffered for what he had done and now his wife was not happy with him either. The dark lord V was going to attack and James's second son was going to do who knows what to help save lives. He was lost at sea as it were and he had no idea if he could fix what he had broken. Harry did not want to speak to him he could see by his body language add to the fact he was heir to the ancient family of Evans (Lily's family was descended from squibs) and he wanted nothing to do with the Potters as of now.

Riddle Manor: June 1996

Voldemort sat in his throne room thinking about what the prophecy had said. He knew it all and knew that Harry had to have known for some time. He could not be too upset with the boy, he showed such cunning and promise. Too bad he had to kill him and his brother. Oh well, he was not one to dwell on things that could have been. He watched Bellatrix walk into his throne room looking very pleased. He knew someone suffered at her hands. How he loved torture, but not here, this room was not for torture. One had to have a dungeon for that had he Voldemort had just that. Right now Lucius was paying for his lack of security in keeping his diary safe.

"He refuses to scream for me." Bellatrix pouted, "my sister has him too well trained."

"Well I would not expect him to dare defy me, if he had screamed, you would have killed him?" Voldemort said letting Bellatrix put a hand on his shoulder, "he was unwise."

"I have not been, the goblins are naturally evil, they would not care what I put in my vault, not that they know my lord."

"That is a good thing." Voldemort said, "you have been so very loyal my dear."

"I could be nothing less." Bellatrix said, "you are the one I wish to be with."

"What of your husband?"

"If she wishes you my lord I will not stand in the way." Rudolphus said bowing low to his lord. "What my dark lady wishes I allow."

"Ah the dark lord and lady, you would do anything?" Voldemort asked.

"Anything." Rudolphus replied.

"Would you die for me?" Bellatrix asked, "to help me?"

"I would indeed."

Bellatrix lead him out and was gone for a time. She came back with out him and with an odd look on her face. She had a small charm and called a house elf and ordered it to put it somewhere safe. When it came back she blasted it to dust and quickly vanished the dust. She smiled at Voldemort who understood what she had done.

"I am yours and yours alone my lord." Bellatrix said, "as immortal as you are."

"So wise my dark lady." Voldemort said, "for you I would share, but none other."

"I do love you my lord." Bellatrix said kissing his hand, "I will do your bidding forever."

"Yes, yes I am very aware of that."

Bellatrix sat at his feet holding his hand. Nagini came in and curled up by both not minding this at all. Voldemort smiled and realized that the world was going to have to get used to being ruled by him and in a lesser extent his dark lady. Soon the world would know who he was fully and he would rule all, for he was the greatest of all and none were greater than him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 _So no James was not trying to hurt anyone, he thought he was saving his family. I could not make him bad, but I did make him one who made serious mistakes with what he did. Harry is not happy with him at all._

 _As for Harry giving the prophecy to Voldemort? Well it was as a warning, and yes if Voldemort follows it he will end up destroying himself. Yes Bellatrix did exactly what everyone thought she did. Is Voldemort creepy enough? I want to make him super creepy here._

 _Do review please!_


	6. Diagon Alley

Diagon Alley July 1996:

Harry was in Diagon Alley with Charlus, they had never done this before but Lily wanted them to get to know each other and after half a year of gentle prodding as only a mother could do, they were here. Harry found Charlus brash, bold and oh so Gryffindor but not a bad bloke to spend time with. He was smart but not as smart as Harry of course and he did like history, something Harry liked too. Just not the class taught at Hogwarts by the boring ghost. Harry was resolved never to tell Charlus about him not being the boy who lived and shield him. Charlus had learned Occulemency and was decent at it. Both boys had gone to Flourish and Blots to look for books.

Harry knew the alley was crawling with Aurors and hit wizards, one had to look closely but one could see them if they really were looking for them. A stiffness in that wizard there, a witch scanning over there. Werewolves working for the department of mysteries had agreed to watch the alley as well led by Remus Lupin. They were promised Wolfsbane and Lithium as both tamed the monster within nicely. Harry was hoping nothing happened today but could not be sure as the dark lord V had been quiet these past weeks. Amanda Bones had not been quiet, she had instigated emergency measures that allowed her sole control of the Aurors under the Queen. The ministry could fall but the Aurors would not, and the ministry, well Harry was not sure if they would be traitors or insurgents at that point. There was a flash of light and a boom and the Aurors and hit wizards ushered everyone inside and ordered the shops to put up their shields.

"He is mad to attack." Charlus said.

"Not really, he wants to feel out the ministry, this is a fraction of what he can do, and what madam Bones can too." Harry replied.

"What do you know?" Charlus asked, "what are you planning?"

"Nothing at all dear cousin" Harry replied feeling that Charlus would be more cousin than brother, "but there are always plans with in plans and adaptation when plans do not work."

"You are so Ravenclaw." Charlus said.

"Thank you." Harry replied, "wow never thought someone so evil could be so hot!"

Bellatrix had arrived, and she was not in black, she had a brown long sleeved underdress that came to her ankles, brown boots, a full skirt in deep green and tight bodice that made the boys nearly drool at what it did for her figure. Her hair was wild as ever and though beautiful both boys felt a wrongness about her. Something was not right but they were not sure what it was. Next to her clad in silk robes of emerald green, the hood of his green cloak up was Voldemort. They were casting spells but to their frustration they could not get into the buildings. Harry sighed and took out something Charlus had never seen. If he knew what a grenade was he would be very scared right now of what Harry was going to do.

"What is that?" Charlus asked.

"I am going to buy us time." Harry said calmly adding an illusion that it was a rock, nothing more over it, "hope this works, I am going to be a bit Gryffindor now."

"He walked to the roof of the building and pulled the pin letting the "rock drop below between the two. "Let's see if this works."

It did, and the resulting injuries were, bad to say the least and it confirmed what Harry suspected. No normal mortal could survive what he had done, but these two, horribly injured had survived. Harry was not done, the Aurors backed off at a word from Bones and Harry threw more grenades into the ranks of death eaters. He disappeared into the building just as the dark lord V and Bellatrix Port-keyed away. Harry did not bother to see the mess he had created, those outside were mortals and were dead, he knew that and felt sick at what he had done. He came back to where Charlus was staring at the street in shock and horror.

"What the hell was that!" Charlus asked in shock.

"Grenades, main reason the purebloods hate muggleborn, they know that they could do what I did, but then so could they, one just needs to know where to get things and go get them." Harry replied, "let's go, muggle world."

Soon both boys were in the muggle world. As they were in London no one paid the well dressed boys any mind. They had put their cloaks in their book bags and decided to go see a movie. Harry chose it and so they went and saw _James and the Giant Peach_ , a like animated movie to help take their mind off what had just happened. They ordered large sodas and popcorn along with candy and hot dogs (this was the reason Harry liked to come to this theater, he liked the American treat) and settled in to watch the movie.

Four hours later the boys entered the Burrow only to be hugged fiercely by their mothers and Mrs. Weasley in turn. They were ushered into the large family room where Vernon, James and Dumbledore sat. The boys sat down and Harry let Vernon take him in his arms and let him sob as what Harry had to do came back to him at that moment. James wanted to be the one to hug his son, he wanted to hold him at this time and realized at that moment what he had lost. He saw Charlus put a hand on his shoulder and he excused himself from the room, he felt he did not belong at all. Arthur was outside in his shed working on his car, the paper was by him with the aftermath of the battle, fortunately Harry had not been seen and so his name was not in the paper.

"So that is what he did?" James asked taking up the paper, "he killed those people with muggle grenades?"

"Yes, I am sure he is upset right now." Arthur replied, "I am going to stay out here."

"Let his dad and mum take care of him you mean." James said, "I really messed up."

"Yes you did, I know you meant well but you did." Arthur said, "Molly and I are not perfect but we kept our children together, those traditions you followed are not even good ones."

"I know, I know that now." James said, "what can I do to get Harry to not hate me?"

"He doesn't hate you." Arthur replied, "I can see does not, there is no relationship there and really, I don't think he feels much about you at all."

"And that hurts, Snape was right, always was, I am just a worthless rich boy who thinks he is better than everyone and will get what is owed. Guess I am getting that now."

"You can have a relationship with Harry, just not the one you could have had if you had not given him up, still be happy for him now. He has Vernon and Petunia, both from squib lines. Vernon's great, great, great grandmother was a witch."

"Oh, I did not know that." James said.

"Most don't realize that the human race is not as divided as one would think, magic and muggle are not as divided and the muggles have this DNA test now that can show things. I have heard the muggles are creating a way to map genes, you know what those are?"

"Yes, Charlus does like to study muggle science, he is either going to be a healer or Auror."

"Well once that happens we can't stay hidden and if we are seen as a backwards people well then, now you know why I work where I do, to protect our world. My office will become one of the most important one of these days."

"I could see that." James said.

Back in the house Harry had finally calmed down. Vernon knew how he felt, Vernon Dursley had been born in 1950 and had, at the age of eighteen volunteered to go to Vietnam, a mostly American war but one he was willing to help in. He had seen things at the tender age of eighteen that would break most men. He was badly wounded and once back in England he threw himself into his college studies and got a masters in management. From there he started work at Grunnings, found Petunia and got married. In another time and place his obsession with normality would destroy him slowly but here, here he found solace in loving his two sons. He knew how Harry felt and so he just held him and let Harry take the lead on when he was ready to talk.

Riddle Manor: July 1996:

Voldemort was in agony, magic did not help heal wounds very well made with muggle gunpowder. That was one reason magicals went into hiding, gunpowder, a substance that could leave a witch or wizard wounded and even kill and the grenade had a lot of gun powder in it. Bellatrix was blinded by it, her face was mostly unharmed but her eyes were lost as was her wand arm and both legs. Voldemort had not fared any better, he had lost both legs and half his new face. He was not happy and wanted to take it out on Lucius who was actually tending to both of them. How wonderful, the very man he had tortured was actually proving to be useful.

"How many did we loose?" Voldemort asked Lucius.

"Those broken out from Azkaban my lord, and half the new recruits." Lucius said, "but not all is lost, Umbridge is on our side now."

"Oh very good, very good indeed, that is good news." Voldemort said, "our efforts can go through then."

"Yes my lord." Lucius said, "I have found someone who can give Bellatrix new eyes."

"Good, are they lovely?" Bellatrix asked.

"Very, they will be red to match our lords." Lucius replied.

"Good, good I still hate you."

"Yet I am very good to your sister, she is my queen." Lucius said, "the minister will not oppose us, he will not know what has happened."

"Good, good, time to weed out the filth, to protect our world." Voldemort said smiling the best he could with the bandages on his face, "once I can stand again I will show Harry Evans that it was not wise to do what he did."

"Of course my lord." Lucius replied.

Lucius played the part of the loyal death eater but deep down he was not. He knew as soon as he learned what the diary could really do what it was. That could not do, and he knew there were more. He was not loyal and though he acted it he was going to see both the dark lord and lady brought down. He was sure if Voldemort had made Horcruxes perhaps Bellatrix had too. Yet for now he had to play his part and get a warning to one Harry Evans. The boy had to watch his back as Lucius knew he was the boy who lived. He hated serving this dark monster and wished to go back to simpler times of creating his own power and living his own life his way.

Voldemort called for an elf and gave him orders. Soon enough he would have new legs, be mostly healed and be in power. He was going to rule the world and Bellatrix would be right by his side. It was still not sure if he liked that, but she was useful and helpful in her own way. She would never betray him and loved him, he was not sure of love but he would allow her to love him as it kept one very loyal follower with him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 _So lots going on, Harry has help, and the magical ministry is not the great power that everyone things it is. James is realizing what he has done here and how. He messed up, sometimes traditions are not good just because everyone does them and he is finding this out. Yes Lucius does not like V at all but only because he wants to be in power on his own._


	7. A Talk and Other Matters

Grimmauld Place: August 1996

Harry sat with a basilisk fang looking down at a sobbing house elf clutching the locket that he had destroyed. Diary, Locket, Cup, Ring, Diadem all destroyed. The only one left had to be the snake and Harry was looking forward to destroying that soon enough. Sirius sat back and looked at the elf on the floor and felt something like pity for Kreacher. It made sense to him that Harry was the boy who lived, after all why would Voldemort attack the heir to an ancient family like the Potters if he did not have to? Ginny was here, she was seated by the fire polishing her wand with armor next to her. Luna was here too and she was as unhappy as Ginny.

"Harry next time you go to battle, don't forget us." Luna said, "its rude to forget your friends."

"It was sudden, and thanks for the charms by the way." Harry replied, "they worked well on the grenades."

"How and why did the department have them?" Ginny asked, "oh, they are the department, anyway, you should not leave us out, we know about V and his tricks, we did study his diary in a manner of speaking."

"Yes you did." Harry replied, "I guess I was trying to protect you."

"Speaking of protecting, you need to tell Charlus, you can't keep this from him." Ginny said.

"I am protecting him." Harry replied, "I mean if everyone including him thinks he is the boy who lived he is actually safer."

"Not from V."

"V is concentrating on me now, if he knew Charlus knew he would focus back on him." Harry replied.

"Well no more leaving me out of things." Ginny said, "Or I will be upset, not refuse to be your girlfriend upset but upset nonetheless."

"Luna do you hear how Ginny is treating me?" Harry mock whined, "she is so mean!"

"Must be the Nargles." Luna said, "but as your sister I think you should listen to her."

"Oh pup you could just have two girlfriends." Sirius teased.

"Luna is my sister, that is eew!" Harry said.

"My feelings exactly, we wanted to make it work but he feels like brother, not anything else."

"Still the epic fun you could have, oi you can't take me!"

Three teens rose as one and had their wands out. What happened next was a battle of pure madness all through the house. Harry gave as good as he got but Ginny and Luna were scary and clearly he needed them in battle. Sure they were using prank spell but those spells were weaved together like the girls were thinking in unison and so they were to a point. Soon Sirius had got the worst of it, neon green and pink hair, antlers and lion's tail along with yellow skin with bright blue polka dots. The madness had ended at the entry where a weary Severus Snape had entered the house looking a bit worse for wear.

"Evans what the hell did you do to the dark lord V?" Severus snapped.

To understand what had happened one must go back a few hours. Greyback had enjoyed kidnapping the human and wished he could play with him as his new toy. Yet the dark lord wanted him unscathed and so he had to bring him here bound and hooded so he could not see where he was. He handed him off to a masked and hooded death eater who lead him to the chambers where the dark lord lay. Here the hood was taken off of Severus Snape's head and he saw who was before him. He may hate the dark lord V but here was someone hurt and his healer instincts kicked in.

"I am not sure I can help." Severus said, "it will cost you."

"Ah yes, of course, you could have joined me, still could, not too late."

"Yes it is." Severus said, "I bare the healer runes, you wish me to die? My price is 50,000 galleons."

"So high."

"Yes well, I don't like you." Severus said moving forward to start his scans, "does not mean I will abandon my oath though."

"Yet you teach brats at Hogwarts."

"A very good choice, once my contract is up I can go anywhere and make very good money as a potions master and healer." Severus replied, "gunpowder, normally magic does not work very well with that, but ah yes, I can brew a potion or two for you and your dark lady."

"Very well, I take it that you expect 50,000 galleons each? No 50,000 just for you, for her 100,000 out of her own vault."

"You drive a hard bargain but when I take over I will leave you and the other healers alone, I think you will be needed." Voldemort said.

"Good, I just need a hour or two and the potion will do it's work, I can make your new limbs too, included in the cost."

"No, no that is not necessary, I have one who can do that."

"Yourself you mean." Severus said. "Very well, I will brew the potion."

Severus spent the next hour to brew the potion that would purge both the dark lord and lady's system of the gun powder. He would bottle some as a potion and let some simmer into a past, then he would give it to them. He did not want to heal them not fully, but his oath would not make him abandon a patient no matter what. Even if he could he would not dare, Voldemort would kill him if he had half a chance and Severus did not want that. He was required to administer the potion and salve and saw that it worked well. He was then hooded, taken away and let go free with a feather weight extended bag with his gold, real gold in it.

"So you accepted the money?" Sirius said.

"St. Mungos is going to get a major donation to the Janus Thickly ward which it sorely needs." Severus replied, "you did not think I would keep that do you?"

"I thought you were hell bent on joining the dark lord V." Sirius said, "what happened?"

"I saw the light, my dad found out what I was going to do, I have no idea how but he did. He did not shout or get mad. He had me take a walk with him, and he talked to me, about how it was hard to do what is right and shared his experiences in WWII. He told me about the death camps he helped liberate and how it shaped him. He told me that joining this dark lord was a bad idea and then, he gave me money to go to Italy to study after Hogwarts."

"I wondered where you had gone." Sirius said, "you did not come back until the end f the war, healer and potions master."

"Yes and Slughorn vouched for me and now head of house and potions master at Hogwarts, hard to do better unless I were to go to Durmstrang or Beauxbatons."

"So he just let you go?" Harry asked, "but why?"

"Healers rights." Ginny replied, "he is a healer, healers are off limits even to most dark lords. The runes that healers carry make it so that they cannot join a dark lord or most political organizations."

"Ah, that makes sense." Harry replied.

Things were going to heat up, news had to that Umbridge was not going go back to Hogwarts, instead Kingsley Shacklebolt was going to teach. Bill Weasley would be there to help out and rumors had it that dwarves would be living in the chamber of secrets. A tent city had sprung up in the Hogs Valley as many did not want to be caught by the dark lord V's troops and killed or worse. The steps taken were for the worst case scenario and that was why 95 percent of all muggle born had fled and half bloods were thinking of fleeing next.

Despite war looming on the horizon, students still had to get ready to head back to Hogwarts. This meant shopping and not just for books and cauldrons and robes. No it meant the wildly popular Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes. This was where Harry went on a find summer day to see how the store was doing and saw it was doing very well. Due to Ginny's suggestion they were clad in simple suits of soft blue that let them almost blend in the background and let the goods speak for themselves. What goods they were, so many joke products one could eat, fever fudge, puking pasties, canary creams and more. Waltzing Waffles, cannon chocolates, fire cinnamon and on and on. There were wet start fireworks, forever fireworks that would not go out for a week and on and on.

"Gentlemen this is the best store ever." Harry said looking around in awe.

"Thank you Harry, everything is on the house for you but not you Ron, you get half off for working here." Fred said to Ron who had appeared out of nowhere as it were.

"Too true, dear Ron here is helping our sales, he knows all the product and what is best for what customer." George said.

"Well you did teach me," Ron said going red. "It's fun."

"When you graduate if you want we will need to open up a shop in Hogsmeade, we would love to have you take that one on." Fred said.

"I will think about it." Ron replied.

School shopping went very well and there was no attack or anything to really worry about. Ollivander was still in his shop but rumors had it that he was going into hiding. Even a wand maker was not safe in this day and age. That evening Harry was at home at Rosewood Hall, Lily was still here had had not gone back with James. The floo chimed and Lily went to answer it and came back with Charlus.

"Hello cousin." Harry said to Charlus.

"Hello Harry, still hate me?" Charlus asked.

"No, well I did not care about you at one time, but I don't hate you." Harry said, "why?"

"Why did you not tell me I am not the boy who lived?"

"To protect you, I feared you would go off half cocked if you knew" Harry replied.

"Okay, so you know, mum knows and now I find even dad knows." Charlus said about to get worked up.

"Look I was trying to save your life, there are things I must do and you can't, personally I don't care much for you it's true but I don't' want you dead at all, maybe as a chew toy for Remus, but not dead." Harry said.

"Nice, well I did not have any thing to do with what dad did, I never had a choice in what he did. I am a bit upset, and hello Ginny." This to Ginny who came in the room glaring at him. "I am sorry I was rude."

"Ever do that again and you will be turned into a pincushion and I will use you as such."

"Charlus what have I told you about treating a lady?" Lily said.

"Ah to not be rude or upset a lady?" Charlus said.

"Ginny and I are dating, so just to warn you." Harry said.

"Not a problem." Charlus said.

"Do we need to do the talk?" Vernon asked as he walked into the room, "I mean about protection and all that."

"Dad I am not going to have sex now, not until after I get married, I know that seems prudish to you but that is just how things are going to be for me."

"Fair enough." Vernon said, "so just snogging."

"If that is what Ginny wants." Harry said.

"Cool, well carry on." Vernon said, "oh Lily if you want there is a mare for you to ride if you want to go riding with us tomorrow."

"Thank you Vernon, I might take you up on that."

Lily was grateful her sister was willing to listen to her and let her see her baby. Yes Harry was hers but he belonged to Petunia even more. It hurt but at the same time she was so glad that Harry had Petunia and Vernon as family and as good parents. She really was not in the mood to deal with James, she just might need to call Severus to come heal him, if there was anything left to heal.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 _So lots of things going on, Severus Snape became a healer and potion master here. In this universe healers are marked with runes to keep them from turning dark and evil and they have a kind of immunity too in regards to dark lords killing them and all. Yes James is still in deep trouble and now Charlus knows he is not who he thought he was. Let the fun began._

 _Do review and let me know what you think!_


	8. The Start of Something

Hogwarts: September 1996:

The great hall was silent as the news circled the room. The worst had happened, the ministry had fallen, though bad it was not as bad as it could have been. The Aurors were not answering the call and in fact were doing something else, they were defending the people and civil war looked to be coming to the magical world. The Hogs valley was safe though it was odd to see all the tents everywhere outside on the lawn of the school and beyond. The new minister a something Thinknese was calling for Hogwarts to come into line with the ministry but Dumbledore had called on aid from the queen. There would be no surrender of the school to bigots this year at least.

Ginny was not happy, Diagon Alley was under protection of the Aurors who had refused to join the ministry in their illegal activities. The goblins had turned over the taxes collected to the ministry, instead turning them over to the Queen when she demanded them as the ministry had violated the treaties created four hundred years ago. The ministry had set up snatcher units to capture any muggleborn left, and now they could not capture muggleborn they were going after half bloods and blood traitors. Azkaban was filling up with prisoners and the Dementors were having a feast. At Hogwarts things were not as grim as the students were as safe as they could be. Ginny was grateful her parents had put the burrow and lands under a Fidelius charm, with Molly as secret keeper. If the Potters had one of them as secret keeper then perhaps things might have gone different. But they were trying to keep everyone safer in using the Fidelius in a way that had never been done before.

"Well there is some good out of this." Neville said, "the creatures laws will get non human peoples to join with us as the queen has promised them equal rights in an emergency session with Parliament."

"How does that exactly work, all sessions are televised." Hermione said.

"That is mostly true, but there are emergency sessions at night, like this one with a small group of lords and common that know of the magical world." Harry replied, "so we are apart from the muggle world but they know of us, the statute has only a few more decades at most. The Americans have the right idea with allowing Telly shows with magic in them and books on them. I think we should stop calling ourselves witches and wizards though."

"That is ancient tradition" Draco said walking over, "now you want to change good tradition."

"No it is not ancient, only after the statute was put in place were the words witch and wizard used, before we were called mages and that was that. This way those with powers could use them without violating religious belief."

"Honestly I prefer it too." Ginny replied, "it is much nicer and is closer to what we are, we are able to consciously and subconsciously manipulate matter to our own will, down at the quantum level."

"So it's quantum science." Hermione said, "we have a gene that allows this higher turning to the quantum level is what you are saying."

"I have no idea what you are saying." Draco said.

"We are Ravenclaws, we understand it" Ron said, he paused, "sort of. What they are saying is that in our very makeup there is a part that allows us to warp reality in a manner that works with science."

"So science and magic go hand and hand?" Draco asked.

"No, magic and science are one and the same" Luna said after Draco had left the Ravenclaw table. "oh and Harry next time you have an adventure do include us will you?"

"Of course, I did not mean to leave you off the hike across England this summer, sorry girls." Harry said, "next time we shall go together."

Harry knew he walked a thin line, he should have included Ginny and Luna but had gone on his own, and that was a mistake. Well he had Christmas presents for them they would like to make up for it. He was in the dog house for now but he would be out soon enough. The highlight of his life right now was learning his Animagmus form, he was a red tailed Hawk and had just finished transforming. Ginny had her form, she was an eagle. Luna had been one since she was a little girl, she was a white fox. Ron was to his annoyance a weasel, Hermione an otter, Neville a bear. This would turn out to be a good thing later on. Severus came up to the table and looked down at that teens.

"Mr. Evans, Miss Weasley, Miss Lovegood the headmaster wishes to see you." He said, "now."

"Right, should not have set the dung bomb off outside his office." Harry said and at a pointed look from Severus, "just joking sir, could I sing we're off to see the wizard?"

"Do you like scrubbing bedpans?"

"No sir, sorry sir." Harry said grinning.

"Let's go, now." Severus said walking out with the teens.

"Sir, what is your Animagmus form?" Luna asked, "you look like you would be a wolf or something like that."

"Fruit bat, or flying fox." Severus replied, "now if we are done lets go."

Harry wondered if he was being truthful or giving them the mickey as it were. They came to the headmaster's office where a man waited for them. He was tall and clad in a simple three piece tweed suit, his white hair was short and his equally white beard trimmed. He had twinkling blue eyes and was smiling at the teens peering at them over his half moon spectacles. Harry thought he should know him but could not place him at the moment.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, one of my many ways to go around, muggles will stare at an old man with long hair and beard but not an old man neatly trimmed in a tweed suit." Dumbledore said, "we have a journey ahead of us, most of it will be in the muggle world."

"I see, sir why not just be this way all the time?" Harry asked.

"Would you want to go up to the headmaster of a magical school that looked like the head anywhere?" Luna asked, "besides many looks are good."

"Yes, and that will apply to you as well." Dumbledore replied.

"Sir why is Charlus not here?" Harry asked.

"His mind while he can defend it, due to his blood, and his blood only shared with Tom, there minds are connected. You did well letting Charlus know as Tom can't taunt him with that later, now lets see."

Dumbledore waved his wand and soon Luna had brown hair and brown eyes, Ginny had blond hair and blue eyes and Harry had brown hair. The black robes over their uniforms (black jumper, crisp white shirt and bronze and blue tie, black trousers for Harry and black skirt and tights for the girls with good sturdy black shoes for both) were changed to blazers with the Hogwarts crest on them. They followed Dumbledore to the fireplace where he called out Grimmauld Place and went through with the teens following them. Sirius was there clad in a black three piece suit with lavender shirt open with no tie.

"Shall we?" Sirius said, "this way, only way in."

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

"In good time, let's go." Sirius replied.

They headed out the back way, out the garden gate and into a van. Tonks was driving, today her hair was brown and she was clad as a driver. They drove for a time before the van stopped and they got out. They were close to the tower and indeed this was where they were headed though Harry had no idea what was going on, he felt taking at this time was dangerous so he did not. He followed the headmaster who was going at a leisurely place. The others followed suit and joined a tour of the tower. Harry learned a lot that day, he liked to learn and so he learned much of the tower though he knew that was not why he was brought here. Once in the tower they slipped away and headed to a hidden side door and entered, heading down a long spiral stair deep into the earth.

"You cannot tell anyone what you see today." Dumbledore said, "no one, what is done here today will help save the world."

"When were you here last sir?" Sirius asked.

"So long ago, these where were the magical government met before the statute was put in place so long ago, and now once more, come in here first."

They entered a room that was lit by glow globes, a non magical lighting that was done with a luminous algae. The room was nearly as bright as a muggle room here and Harry turned to see there were bars with a cell at one end. In that cell clad in clean new prison robes was a very old man. He stood and looked at them curiously and then at Dumbledore.

"Children this is Gellert Grindelwald." Dumbledore said, "I defeated him but did not kill him, he will live as long as I do."

"And a fitting punishment for one such as I." Grindelwald said, "lovely time I chose to rise to power, the muggles and their war masked much of what I did."

"You were not connected to Hitler?" Harry asked.

"I would not work with that madman, I wanted to purify the world, he wanted to burn it, I see I was wrong, such books you have provided over the years." Grindelwald said, "nuclear war, two cities, my, my and you still champion the muggles."

"The dark arts, human blood sacrifice, setting ones self up as a god." Luna countered. "We are no better, we just have a different kind of power."

"Will you hold up your side of the bargain?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course, I have nothing else to do and I am bored, a little excitement would not go amiss." Grindelwald replied, "decades locked up, yes, yes Dumbledore here was wise, this is far worse than death, ah well, do have fun with the information."

"I will stop Tom." Dumbledore said, "even you know what happens if I don't."

"See to it that the dark lady falls too, she is as bad." Grindelwald said.

They left the room and walked down a hall to ancient chambers. Here ancient magic was at work, for it felt like they had stepped into a hall with access outside. There were people here at work doing things Harry knew had to do with the war. He was led to a table where a map laid spread out of the whole of the British isle. On that map were dark spots and Harry wondered what they were. Two were darker than the others. A goblin walked up and stood on a stool to look at the map.

"Well your prisoner came through and now we will too." He said, "darkness will out and we should know."

"Yes, and you are so very helpful too." Dumbledore said, "the ministry has fallen."

"No great loss, they never did help anyway, only hinder."

"Well we would find it easier if things had not gone as they had."

Harry turned quickly and did his level best to hide his shock. There before him was one he never expected to meet ever. Princess Diana stood before him clad in a simple suit of navy blue. Her hair was perfectly done, in fact everything about her was perfect and he remembered his manners at once. He bowed to her just as Luna and Ginny curtseyed. The princess walked up to the table and looked down at the map.

"Well, it looks as if we have a lot of work to get done." She said, "let's get to it shall we?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 _I love Jude Law in the new Fantastic Beast movie, his hair is the wrong color for Dumbledore but other than that he is perfect. There is a reason for Dumbledore going in disguise as a muggle like this, Tom does not believe he would do that, after all he does not disguise himself so does not see his enemies doing the same. As for keeping Grindlewald alive, sometimes that is the worst punishment, it was for the Japanese emperor after WWII. Yes I brought in princess Di, I love her, always have, such a classy lady in raising two good men._

 _Anyway do review please!_


	9. Hallowed Truths

Underground London: September 1996

There are realms under London that most never hear about. The shelters of WWII are known, lesser still the tunnels of the cold war. Yet deeper than these, far deeper, so deep that the clay gives way to bedrock lies the realms of dwarves, goblins and magical folk. In one of these ancient chambers people were gathered around an ancient table. One was a princess, three were school children, one a lord, another Fangtooth a goblin the last, a headmaster of an ancient magical school.

"So how do we attack these dark places?" Harry asked.

"Most we can do." Fangtooth said, "but one you have to go into."

"Why me?" Harry asked.

"Your summer was fun, but you are the boy who must destroy." Luna replied, "you are marked and must follow this through."

"She is right." Ginny said, "Tom marked you, therefor you must destroy him."

"The shack, I am to go to the shack?" Harry said, "but he will know."

"No he will not." Princess Di said, "my family is half and half, half muggle half magical, we have a cloaking device if you will, you can use that."

"I will be here, I will not go, I know what is there, my doom and death, you have done so well Harry and this you are ready for, with Ginny and Luna at your side."

"So when do I start?"

"Tonight, tomorrow is Saturday, you will be back at the school tomorrow, you will not be missed until then." Dumbledore said, "I hate sending children into this, I really do."

"War is not fair." Diana replied, "at all."

"Professor are these people muggleborn, I thought they all left?"

"Most did, but those that could fight stayed." Dumbledore replied.

"You need to head out, tonight is your only chance."

Harry nodded and followed Fangtooth out. They walked through several tunnels until they came to a way out that led back into the city. A carriage with flying horses waited for them. Once they were in and off it became invisible, it would not be traced by the ministry this night or any night. After a hour or two the carriage landed on the outskirts of a sleepy village. They got out and headed to an old shack that had seen much better days. Bill was here and after Harry activated the cloaking device they headed towards the shack. Bill did all the work to get into the Shack, he was a Parselmouth (the British thought you have to be born with the ability to speak it but one could learn it) and use that to get into the shack. He found where the evil item was, (the first ring found had been another dark lords from long, long ago and was that not fun) and now they would have the real ring.

"Gloves on Harry, and fang out." Ginny said.

"I will stun you if you do anything silly like try it on." Luna added.

"Right then." Harry said.

He put on the gloves and crouched as Bill levitated the box out and used his wand to open it. Harry quickly stabbed into the box several times until he got the ring. Once done Bill took the ring out and pried a stone out of it with an odd look on his face. He cleansed the stone and handed it to Harry. Harry was ushered out of the shack and the traps were put back in place. They flew back to London and Harry was wondering why, they got back to the underground around three in the morning. Harry was tired but not ready for sleep and came into the room with the stone and was surprised when he was handed a cloak, an invisibility cloak. Dumbledore was alone in the chamber and Harry saw Luna and Ginny ushered out.

"When I was a child I thought childish thoughts, but now it is time to put aside childish things." Dumbledore said, "your birth father wants nothing to do with any of this and I am sorry to do this."

"Do what sir?" Harry asked.

"Defend yourself, the cloak will help." Dumbledore said.

That was all the warning Harry got. Dumbledore threw several spells at him getting Harry to duck and throw the cloak over himself willing it to somehow protect him. All it did was keep him out of sight. Why was Dumbledore fighting him? He knew he could not through curses at the powerful mage, that would not work. He had to outthink him. If he could get around him in a way to disarm him, but then that was a child's spell. Harry ducked and weaved as Dumbledore cast powerful magic and Harry knew he would die if he did not manage to get the wand, that was his only choice. He was hit but refused to cry out and wondered why the headmaster was doing this. He saw red but still kept his head and managed to slip behind the aged headmaster, now or never as Dumbledore raised his wand to where he thought Harry was, Harry disarmed him and caught the wand as he took off the cloak. He walked over to Dumbledore the new wand in hand.

"Why sir? Why attack me?" Harry said refusing to give into the new wand all but ordering him to kill the aged mage before him. "What do you get from that?"

"Do you know what wand you hold in your hands?" Dumbledore asked.

"Your wand sir?" Harry replied.

"No, this is my wand." Dumbledore said removing another wand from his suit coat, "that is the elder wand."

"So it is real and now mine, you set this up, why?"

"Your birth father did not what this for him or Charlus." Dumbledore said.

"You said as much, so what, wand, stone and cloak? What does that mean?"

"Well, I am not really sure. However what I do know as that you and Tom are descendants from the Pervell brothers, the brothers in the story."

"So that makes me a master of death?" Harry asked.

"No, no I don't think that, powerful yes, but no one has ever united the hallows, not that we know of, I don't think any have really met death nor do I think death is a person, I may be a druid but I don't think that death is a god or person, death is death, something mortals must pass through nothing more."

"So the brothers invented these things and what then?"

"The stone is the most dangerous and the closest to the dark arts. It is unkind to bring the dead to the world of the living, if that is what it does. I have wanted to use it for so long but know that what I see is probably not even true. Now you have it and the others. I am not sure what help they will be."

"You sound like you looked for them all your life." Harry said.  
"So I did, I did but now, I talked to Grindelwald, he has had nothing but time to think and if he can see reason so can I, shall we go talk with him?"

"Beware the honeyed tongue." Harry said.

They walked to where Grindelwald was in his cell reading. He looked up calmly and saw Harry was there, he saw the wand in his hand and an Dumbledore tall and strong by him. He smiled a warm smile and it grew at the sight of the cloak and the stone. He looked as if he wanted to reach for them but instead sat back down on his chair and looked out at them. He looked ancient and sad, like one who had wised up from doing bad things and knew they were bad and wrong.

"So you have them, you the cast out from your birth family." At Harry's look "I did not mean it badly, you have family now, good. The wand may loose it's power now, one can hope, it is evil, or evil has twisted it. I am evil so evil, yes I wanted power and glory and the world to bend to me. So much suffering I caused."

"Yes you did." Harry said, "you can sit there and act all repentant but I think you are more sorry you were caught."

"No he is sorry." Ginny said walking up, "normally I would not say that but he is sorry, very sorry."

"The Nargles are around him, but not effecting him, he is lost and tormented but of his own doing." Luna said, "evil has claimed his heart once but not again, he shuns evil now and wishes for good."

"Yes I do." Grindelwald said, "take what is yours boy and do good with it."

"I intend to."

"Good, good, the world is on a knife's edge, in a short time doom will come of the hearts of human kind do not turn to good and noble things and not animal things." Grindlewald said, "I was animal and as such destroyed so much, my fate is sealed by my own hands, let me die doing one good thing if that is all I can do. One day we magical will be out of hiding and in that day we cannot be but what we were born to be, servants."

"That is noble of you to say, what caused you to change?" Dumbledore asked.

"Decades of solace, you send me nothing but muggle books and such, you turned me to a muggle lover Dumbledore you always were one step ahead of me." Grindelwald laughed, "so noble we are, yet they are more powerful, we have tricks, they have harnessed the power of the universe and can destroy with one small bomb, poof there goes a city and poof another! We cannot fight that, we either serve or die, I prefer dying." Grindelwald grinned, "but you wish to live so you will have to serve, I will not live for that."

"I do not mind serving, if I can serve to get rid of evil." Harry replied.

"We will be guardians and rid the world of evil." Ginny added.

"Sounds like fun, guardians of earth, like in muggle comics only more fun." Luna said, "we will need costumes."

"Those I will design." Ginny said, "you can sew them."

Harry had a great weight on him, and now he had the hallows. He was not a master of death but he was a master of something he just was not sure what. There was some truth in the old tales, two brothers had died tragic and violent deaths, the last had passed on the cloak. He had no idea what holding the hallows meant and it seemed neither did Dumbledore or the dark lord Grindelwald who was slowly going mad, or maybe he was not and was seeing things clearly. He headed back to Hogwarts the same way he came, and once back to looking like himself headed quietly to bed. He would keep his promise and not speak of this, Severus had played his part and had them in detention for a prank that yes, Harry had done, but the road from Hogsmeade to the castle needed to be yellow and the sign on the gate to read Oz.

Harry dreamed that night, dreams of war and conquest, with him at the head of vast armies, the world belonging to him. He saw nations tumble and the world turn to ash due to him and shuttered and resolved not to let the world turn that way due to him. He woke just in time for breakfast despite his late night with a vow to never become a dark lord. His life would be one of serve and not one of conquest or violence. He showered, dressed and went to breakfast and reported to detention, this one was not too bad, he was to help Filch out (Harry had helped him out before when Mrs. Norris got sick) and got along with the cranky caregiver. He was to help tend to sick house elves who had a rare but highly contagious form of brownie flu. Harry helped spell root beer (it really was a cure for them) into them and watched as each one was up and about in a few short hours. He would worry about the hallows later, for now the work kept him busy.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 _Oh yes a bit of Grindelwald here, and the Hallows. Are they suppose to be the master of death? In this story no, not at all they are not. Here Grindelwald was allowed books to read and Dumbledore made sure they were all on the might and power of muggles. Decades of that broke him, which he deserved. You might think it strange that Dumbledore gave up the hallows, but he has his reasons, and I think they are very wise ones indeed._

 _Anyway, do review please!_


	10. Hogsmeade Doesn't Get You What You Want

Hogsmeade: October 1996:

Harry was happy to be here in Hogsmeade, it was a risk but he was not going to let a little thing like a war stop him. Thinknesse had tried to come to the valley a few weeks prior and had been repelled, Harry knew an attack by the dark lord V and his followers would grant a foothold for the dark lord in Hogsmeade. Or so he thought, and Harry knew that the plans put into place would prevent that. Or so he hoped, he just want to have one good day with Ginny in Hogsmeade without an attack. That was not to be, and he was glad he had prepared, this time he was going to use magic and bring the pain home to those who dared attack. The attack was well coordinated but Harry had weapons those fighting did not.

"You know what to do." Harry said.

"Always, all I want to do is chew bubblegum and kick ass, and I am all out of bubble gum." Ginny said quoting a muggle movie.

"This will be fun." Luna replied.

"Yea, I think Bruno will be coming out today." Neville said smiling grimly.

"Wish me luck." Ron said.  
"As if that will help." Hermione replied.

The teens spread out, they had been training for such things and now they were as ready as they could be. Children don't belong in war, but the sad fact of the matter is that children had been in war since time began. Harry disappeared and began to pick of the more weak death eaters. Neville transformed to a bear and went after several werewolves. He killed two and saw Greyback, Greyback was strong but even he could not defeat a bear. He was maimed and lay dead in his gore on the battlefield. The glory that the death eaters hoped to have this day was not to be, they came to destroy and none would make it out alive, there were no inner circle here, but two hundred of the dark lord V's army fell in the first five minutes alone.

Once the villagers saw what was happening they joined in. From there it was a slaughter for the death eaters. The dark lord V had thought he could use most of his army this day, for whatever reason he would win Hogsmeade, and perhaps in a bit despite Dumbledore take the castle next. His plans would not bare fruit as his troops were mowed down. None would live and this would tip the ministry to call for the so called leaders arrest, that is of Harry Potter. This of course would not happen at all as the minister could not even get through to Hogwarts.

"So how does it feel to be a fugitive?" Draco asked when the paper came out with a 10,000 reward for his capture, "a lot of money."

"Not as much as the 50,000 reward to keep me safe and here." Harry countered, "and 100,000 reward for the arrest of a traitor named Thinknesse, he has violated just about every law he can, forced the muggleborn to hide out in America."

"Where they will be treated worse than here." Draco said, "they …"

"Let me stop you there, Eastern US, magical were not allowed to even talk to non-magical until 1941, in the West it was not until 1929 when the last scourer of a rotten line died. Now magical are not only allowed due to the equal rights amendment to the MACUSA charter, they are required by law to fight evil." Harry said, "after all you can't hide from a nuclear bomb even if you have magic."

"Ah, well so they have to be part of muggle society? That is mental." Draco said.

"Soon we all will, they will find us, it is a matter of time and we need to be ready to serve or they will kill us off, but not if we have shown we have something they need, and we do." Luna replied.

"We are suppose to be guardians." Ginny added, "and have forgotten that."

School went on from there, Harry did receive a letter that kindly told him that while it was most uncivil of him to post the reward, it was not, strictly speaking illegal. So the reward stayed until Thinknesse withdrew any reward on Harry, Harry publically removed the reward on Thinknesse but kept it private in case things happened. Charlus was upset that he was not in on the war front though he quite forgot how he had taken down two death eaters of his own. The hero of the battle was Neville, he had wiped out Greyback's clan and that had removed a major threat. The one who really made all this possible stayed in the background, Ron Weasley did not want the fame as he had thought it through and realized what a target that put on one's back.

Riddle Manor: November 5, 1996

Voldemort was very unhappy, yes he had control of the ministry but not of the magical peoples of Britain. He was not sure how that had happened, he could not even get into the department of mysteries. Part of him wanted to forget the prophecy and go under ground and regroup, the other part refused that. He was whole again, he had a new, better body now and it worked better, true he did not have the Potter brat's blood but his new body was handsome and beautiful and he felt better in it. Bellatrix had not followed his footsteps. She had new limbs, silver, the hand she kept covered with a long glove, her legs already were under her skirts. Her eyes were red and glowed with power. She was daintily eating little chocolates and drinking wine.

"My lord must we wait, why not attack Hogwarts, he is not there you know." She said.

"I know that, but we cannot attack." Voldemort said, "there are too many who can't be turned to our cause there, we must find a way to get them to work with us. Greyback is dead and the vampires don't want to help us, yet."

"What of the giants?"

"The last full colony was wiped out, how I can only guess." Voldemort said, "we need to bring this war to the muggles, then the people will come to me."

"How can we do that?" Bellatrix asked.

Before Voldemort could respond, McNair staggered into the room bleeding badly. He had been on a secret mission to infiltrate a muggle military base. It had not worked, not even with all the magical people on his side. It was as if someone had anticipated magical people trying to break into the base. As McNair lay bleeding out on the floor Voldemort realized he was going to have to change his plans once more. Was nothing going to go his way anymore?"

Hogwarts: November 1996:

Harry sat at a table pouring over the a map before him. This was going to be risky, but then things had worked out so well up until now. Voldemort had fully broke the ancient treaties and now was stripped of all British citizenship and was considered a traitor and invader. He and his followers were to be treated as the enemy, all but the man seated enjoying a glass of fine wine clad in his best robes. This was Lucius Malfoy and he was on his own side, but his own side was a side that did help the magical world. Harry still did not like him at all but knew he had to work with the slippery slimy frog.

What Malfoy had brought was a Malfoy treasure, or so he said. Harry was sure it had been looted form somewhere in the past. He put Lucius Malfoy up there with his birth father in people he did not like. Harry did like Lily and tolerated Charlus, Charlus was not to blame for what James had done. Lily was filing for divorce, which, unlike the muggle world had been legal in the magical world for centuries. If one or both parties wished it, it was legal and Lily was not going to stay with James. Harry was not upset by that at all, at least he had two mothers now, Petunia and Lily.

"So what are we looking for?" Harry asked.

"Hiding spots." Lucius replied, "I felt it was better this was used against the dark lord than he got to use these caves."

"Right below Sherwood forest." Harry said, "your ancestors got this from Robin Hood."

"Yes, on his dying bed." Lucius replied, "they were where he hid, most don't even know the caves are there, and the dark lord will never find them."

"What is in them?" Dumbledore asked.

"Things, treasure, weapons, Greek fire." Lucius said.

"Greek fire is what muggles call napalm." Harry replied.

"Phosphorous." Lucius corrected, "they used phosphorous, and used it well, it can burn in water."  
"So that is what is in there." Harry said, "I am guessing it is magical?"

"Yes, like fiendfyre, but controllable." Lucius said, "very controllable."

"So what do we do with it?" Harry asked, "you said there is a dark revel."

"I don't' attend those, only those into ah blood do so, many of the inner circle don't. That is left to those with baser instincts. There is a dark revel in two weeks, the caves are not far from here in fact. You can wire the caves the muggle way, the dark lord will not test them for that."

"Then set a timer and poof." Harry said. "I hate war."

"Yes but you want to live don't you?"

"Yea but not become a monster." Harry replied.

He had to bring the war to the dark lord V, had to make him hurt and hurt badly. He was partly responsible for the breakup of his birth family, for the suffering of so many, many people. Harry was going to make him hurt, even if he did not get the dark lord. That was why he headed to the caves muggle style and with a few others set the ancient explosives that Harry hoped work. There was little other choice, the muggles had put more security on their munitions around the nation and this was the only way. The caves under the forest were full of other treasure, armor, weapons and the like. Finally it was done and Harry hoped that what they did was muggle enough that the dark lord V would not notice they had been there.

"I still don't get why we needed to use Lucius," Harry groused to Dumbledore later.

"He has that map of the caves in the UK." Dumbledore said, "all the magical and muggle."

"Did you say magical?" Harry asked, "as in magical aside from the goblins and dwarves?"

"I did indeed." Dumbledore replied.

"I think we just might be able to win this war." Harry said, "yes those caves will work wonders, if we can get some of the muggleborn back to help."

"I think we might." Dumbledore replied.

Harry felt hope, that maybe this war would not drag out that long. That perhaps a major loss of life could be avoided. There was even better news, the dark revel had ended in even more loss of life, Bellatrix it was rumored had even been there and should be dead now. Harry was not going to morn over her or her kind ever. There was more news, muggleborn that could fight were coming back, and he felt upset by that. He had fought to get them out of the country, now they were back? What good could come of that? He was sure so many were going to die even if the war was shortened.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 _Yes about things going well for V, they aren't, and will not. Yes Lucius is around and helpful, for now. He is on his own side, and right now he is being helpful. The caves will play a part, and the war is going underground, literally._

 _Anyway, do review please_


	11. Underground Battle

Somewhere Underground: November 1996

Voldemort was gong to kill everyone here and then burn the earth. He was done being so kind as he had been. How dare anyone disturb his dark revel! He had not been there but Bellatrix had and her body was destroyed. After this was done he was going to bring her back, but not until his power was fully restored. He was going to end this now, those here were going to feel his wrath, if they thought planning in secret was going to work, well they were in for a surprise. They would die tonight, they were not the only ones who had access to muggle weapons.

He came on the caves with some of his fighters, the rest were going to flank those here. He had worked hard on this plan and tonight things were going to pay off, he would rule the world, after he conquered Briton first. He had the ministry and he would have everything else too. He moved forward into the room to find Charlus there who looked up at him and did not seem surprised. No matter he would be the first to die. Voldemort started to cast spells only to find they did not hit their target. Charlus smirked, and Voldemort looked furious at this, who dare the brat disrespect him!

"You know I may not be the boy who lived but you made a mistake, Tom." Charlus said forcing himself to be brave, "you used my blood to come back."

"I have a new body, your blood does not join us now." Voldemort said.

"Yes, nice body, who did you kill to get it?" Charlus asked.

"I don't think we want to know cousin." Harry said walking up, "your souls are connected, and since Charlus has a whole one, well let's just say that you are not as clever as you think." Harry said, "tonight you die."

"Such a waste." Dumbledore said coming in, "but death is what you fear and so it is what you will receive, we all must die, Tom and you are not going to get out of dying."

"Your armies are being destroyed, all of them." Harry said, "who do you wish to duel, Charlus or me?"

"You first, the I will take care of Charlus, I don't need an army to take over the world boy, I am the most powerful dark lord ever!"

"Very well, let's do this." Harry said.

While Harry got ready to duel Voldemort, Charlus thought back to all he had lost. Harry was cousin to him now, not brother. They were twins and what his father had done had not been right. He thought to how he had talked to his father about what had happened.

 _"Father I want to know why, why you sent Harry away and never told me I had a brother that was still alive, and don't give me the whole 'traditional thing to do when family is threatened' there was another reason."_

 _"You are the boy who lived, the heir and I had to make a choice." James said, "to keep both of you safe!"_

 _"Yes, and mum would never had allowed it. But she was unable to stop you, she just happened to be in a coma. You never wanted Harry."_

 _"That is not true!" James protested._

 _"You know, professor Snape is right about you, arrogant, and like to cause others pain. You don't think, you don't care about others."_

 _"That is not true!"_

 _"I grew up without my brother, without knowing he was alive! I grew up thinking he was dead and having to see mum in that state! I grew up and found out Harry was alive when I went to Hogwarts only to find he didn't need me or want anything to do with me! It hurt, father, it really hurt and I hid that fact that it hurt. Now he calls me cousin as he has a brother, a true brother I never got to be!" Charlus said the heartbreak and pain on his face._

 _"I did what I thought was right." James said. "I am sorry."_

 _"Yeah? Well sorry can't fix the mess you made of everything." Charlus replied, "I am going to go live with mum, I will still be the heir to the Potter and Fleamont families but I can't live with you, I just can't."_

 _Charlus had left and had gone to live with his mum at Rosewood Hall. He had hidden his hurt and pain so well behind a Gryffindor mask for so long, but now, he needed to be with his family and he was not going to turn his back on his once brother ever again, no his brother, and Dudley was too as far as he was concerned._

Now back in the cave he saw Harry get ready to duel Voldemort and he wanted to help, to see Harry got through this alive. He walked up as Harry took out his wand not sure if he was good enough to do this. He had been trained since a boy in fighting and now he wanted to help Harry.

"You sure about this?" Harry asked him.

"Yes, he helped destroy our family, I want to help put it back together starting with mounting his head over my fireplace!" Charlus replied

"That would scare the house elves." Harry replied.

"True, but I want his head."

Harry took the lead, he had the elder wand and was going to use it and use it well. There were runes in the cave tied to him to boost his power, runes that would hopefully not work for the evil dark lord. The duel began and Harry stared out with a simple shield charm. Voldemort started with lethal curses. Both Harry and Charlus went on the defense, which is sensible when one is dealing with a strong foe. They would wear him down as he was in a passion and that would hopefully allow them to win. Voldemort was mortal, Nagini was dead, though Voldemort was not aware of that right now. Things would never go his way again, and he was going to suffer for what he had done to so many.

The duel looked one-sided, the boys were shielding from everything Voldemort threw at them, and Voldemort was getting more and more angry as he dueled. Things would not work for him this day, he fought hard but the runes, the boys waiting patiently was wearing him down. Charlus saw an opening and cut the evil dark lord with a deep cutting curse. Harry got his wand arm and Voldemort turned on him. But it was not enough, Harry sent the killing blow and that was the end of Voldemort. But what of Dumbledore? Where was he? He was fighting the last of the death eaters elsewhere giving the two boys a chance to take out Voldemort. The headless body lay at Harry's feet and Charlus picked up the head.

"What do you think, paperweight or bowling ball?" Charlus asked.

"We will burn the remains." Harry replied.

"Very well, that is one tradition that is good to follow."

The boys walked from the chamber, this battle, the end of Voldemort seemed so anti-climatic. Yet they were relieved that he was gone, for good. They came on the main cave and saw the battle was over. Today not one death eater would remain alive, not one. Now it was time to march on the ministry and take that back in the name of the queen. They were tired but very few lives had been lost here and with no death eaters to warn them, the ministry was in for a shock.

Ministry of Magic: Same Time:

Minister Thinknesse shook his head to clear it and wanted to cry at what he had been forced to do. Yet he had a clean up to do as the curse on him lifting meant one thing, that evil Voldemort was dead. He walked out to see others who had been cursed as he had walk out, none looked happy and with a nod he led them to clear out those who followed Voldemort. It did not take long and soon the atrium was filled with those that dared do what they had done. He would call the Aurors back later led by Scrimgeour and turn the government over to them, but not before he did one last thing.

"You are all here to answer charges of treason, you forced me to take over the ministry, forced me to do things I never normally would and now it is time for you to die."

"You can't do this, it's against the law!" Someone shouted from the back.

"We are at war, and you fought against the queen, forcing me do the same," Thinknesse said raising his wand, "if anyone wants to leave and not do this, go ahead, but I will have my revenge."

Spells lit up the room, most were cutting curses that had heads rolling across the floor. Not a supporter remained alive when all was said and done. The fireplaces roared to life and Aurors, the order and others streamed through. Thinknesse walked up to Scrimgeour and offered him his wand.

"I rather think I deserve to go to prison for what I did." Thinknesse said, "does not matter if I was cursed, and sorry for the mess."

"They death eaters?" Scrimgeour asked.

"Yes sir and I am not the minister and resign at once and you can lock me up." Thinknesse said.

"Later, we will need your help." Scrimgeour replied, "no followers alive."

"Hem, hem" Umbridge said walking up, "he is right, he should be arrested for…"

"Oh shut up!" Someone said hexing Umbridge's mouth off, "that is enough from you!"

Everyone cheered and tried not to laugh. That was a curse rarely used but it was useful when it was used, like at that moment. Charlus came into the room and was cheered, Harry had all but forced him to take the credit, after all the world saw Charlus as the boy who lived and politically it was best that things stayed that way. To state Harry was the boy who lived at this time would only cause more hurt and confusion. So Charlus allowed that to continue though he still felt Harry deserved the praise, not him.

"So you think Ginny is going to kill me after this?" Harry ask Charlus.

"Most definitely, you did leave her out of the battle." Charlus replied.

"Oh darn, well, I am going to go see her, you enjoy your adoring fans." Harry replied.

"You are a cad." Charlus replied.

Harry headed out, got chocolate and a book Ginny wanted on rebuilding car engines and headed back to Hogwarts. He found Ginny with Neville, Ron and Luna, everyone backed away from Ginny who looked a bit upset. She stormed up to Harry, checked him out, slapped him and then kissed him. Harry's brain shut down and he just allowed the kiss to continue. Finally Ginny stepped back and took the gifts.

"You worried me." Ginny said, "all that planning and then you left me here."

"Had to, professor Dumbledore barely let me and Charlus in the battle."

"And Charlus is taking the credit?" Ron asked.

"I don't want it and the world has gotten used to him as the boy who lived, it's better this way."

"If you say so." Neville said, "I got a bit of my own back, Dobby brought Nagini, I and I took her head."

"Good, though I think she was a slave too." Harry said, "I think you freed her."

"Well now what?" Ron asked then, "oi you were snogging my sister!"

"Yes, but she started it." Harry said, "if you don't like that, you could take it up with her."

"No, that is alright mate, perfectly fine." Ron replied.

Harry grinned and let Ginny drag him to a couch and snuggle with her. The war was over, for now and he hoped there would be peace for now. He was tired and soon fell asleep while Ginny ate some chocolate and started to study her new book.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 _Yes Voldemort is gone, completely, not coming back. Harry has gotten to know Charlus and Charlus was acting the way he was to hide his pain. Harry does not want to be the boy who lived and knows politically it is smarter to allow Charlus that honor. Yes there are those that know who the real boy who lived is but that is not the whole magical world, and Harry still wants to stick it to his birth father and this is one way to do just that._

 _Anyway, do review please!_


	12. A Thoughtful Christmas

Rosewood Hall: Christmas 1996

Harry sat back smiling as he looked at the gifts he had got this year. For now it was strictly close family so Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville were not there. Charlus was here as James was going to spend his Christmas with a bottle and Charlus wanted nothing to do with that. Lily was here clad in a winter gown of emerald velvet that brought out her stunning beauty. Petunia had taken Lily shopping and found two dresses at Selfridges (not Harrods as she preferred Selfridges in London), one in the Emerald Green Lily looked amazing in and one in dark blue for Petunia. They were altered a bit to get them perfectly fit and now both women looked stunning in the long sleeved long dresses.

Harry was in suit and tie, as were all the men, dressing informal was not allowed, who knew who could pop in. That was a downside to being rich and living in an ancient hall. That and Charlus was viewed as the main hero of the hour though he tried to give credit to Harry whenever he could. He had so many, many questions for Harry, and he wanted to ask them but was not sure if Harry would be offended or not. He decided to be Gryffindor about it and just do it.

"Harry you are not Slytherin, yet you are as sneaky as one, how is that you have so much political clout?"

"That is a good question." Harry said, "well, before I started our first year, mum and dad wanted me to be ready to walk all over the magical world. Dad, well he goes into Gringotts and does his best business man can we talk routine which the goblins loved and one test later I am found to be the heir to the Evans line though mother here. This was a minor house but an ancient one, which was why mother was able to marry so high, she was born to muggles but at one point they were related to this line from squibs. So I inherit the line and used this to my advantage at Hogwarts."

"What you need to know is we raised Harry and Dudley to be powerhouses from a young age, yes it was part to get back at you lot, the Potters." Petunia said, "but I truly do love Harry and wanted the very best for him. So I drilled both boys in how to make connections, on how to be polite and everything such as that."

"I drill them on knowing your audience." Vernon said, "which is why early in my career you could find me with bigots looking like I was having fun to get sales. Later I decided to work with the foreigners and found more money that way."

"So when I entered Hogwarts and got sorted to Ravenclaw I knew I had to act smart but not too smart, I had to be humble, which I was until they got to know me. The same with the other houses, yes I work with Slytherin, it took time and a lot of work to get some of them to trust me. But when they heard I wanted to help the magical world and build it back to greatness, they were all in."

"Who helped you the most to get the muggleborn to safety?" Charlus asked.

"Parents of prominent families, only a few dark families and fools refused to see that our world was about to change, and these families wanted to be on the right side. I contacted them through their children, I am still surprised that they would want to talk to one such as I, but I do have an ancient family to back me, and come from wealth, that dose help, even if it is in the muggle world."

"In the meantime I have wasted my fame." Charlus said looking upset.

"No, no not at all, I worked in the shadows, but you, you can get the reforms and such passed, you were not an idiot in school, how you handled Draco from the first, well that was amazing, he never could get one up on you and best part? Even Snape never did really hate you."

"Really, well the way he treated me, he is…"

"A good teacher, he has very feel injuries a year and has had no fatalities as a professor." Lily said, "even Slughorn had fatalities, you know how Severus starts you all off with the boil cure potion?" Slughorn was not that way, he wanted more flashy and Severus doesn't do that, he does not have enough time to do a lot of lecture and the directions on the board will get you the very best potion if you follow them. I think he highlighted to take the potion off the flames before one puts in the quills."

"Yes he did, but he picked on me first class!"

"You should have known the answers, we have gone over that." Lily replied, "he is a good man, a very good man, I invited him today but he has a shift at St. Mungos."

"Okay, mum you made reforms, perhaps, you could teach me?" Charlus asked, "I need all the help I can get."

"We all can help." Dudley said, "I mean I am a muggle and all."

"Both worlds are going to have to work together." Charlus replied, "if the magical is to survive."

Charlus nodded and wished he and Harry had been raised together, that his father had been noble enough to do what was right not what was easy. Easy was sending Harry away, easy was hiding away with Charlus and a barely there Lily. Charlus could have grown up with his brother and perhaps he could have dealt with seeing his mother in the state she was in, make it more bearable. He got up and realized he needed to go somewhere. Lily rose concern on her face.

"I need to go to St. Mungos." Charlus said, "Neville, he is all alone, his parents."

"We can go with you." Lily said, "if you wish."

"We will be here when you get back, Harry you want to go?" Petunia asked.

"Yea, yea I would." Harry said.

"Be back for tea." Vernon said, "there will be treacle tart if Dudley has not ate it all."

"Dad that was not funny!" Dudley protested getting his dad to laugh.

"Just teasing son, I know you would not do that."

Harry grinned and went with Charlus to the floo, they called out St. Mungos and came out to the lobby of the hospital, which was quite, the ER would not be as Harry well knew. St. Mungos had been moved, Sirius had sold all of Grimmauld Square which he owned after clearing out the old townhome. Now St. Mungos had all the room they needed for everything including a state of the art emergency room that looked a lot like a muggle ER with everyone in scrubs, but there were wands and such all around and very little operations or the like going on there. In fact aside from the wand and potion based healing it was very hard to tell this was a magical hospital at all.

There were floors covered in linoleum, hand rails all along the walls, windows that looked out over the park from the long wide halls, large ward rooms. There were X-Ray machines (these worked far better than trying to find a break or other things with a wand), CT and MRI scanners too. There were operating theaters for cases that could not be cared for by magical means and so on. The Janus Thickly ward was for those with mental disorders of all kinds, from those that needed short term treatment to those that needed long term treatment to permanent treatment. It was to the permanent treatment ward that Harry and Charlus went. It was set up with different levels of security, those violent cases were locked away far away from everyone else. Cases like the Longbottoms had their own room and it was a nice room. Two comfortable beds sat on each side of the room and a table set with flowers that Alice tended to as best she could sat between them. Sitting talking to them was Neville.

"Can we come in?" Charlus asked.

"Yea, sure, but why are you here?" Neville replied.

"I was an ass, for so many years my mum was in a walking sort of coma, she was able to do everything for herself but she was not there, I never offered you comfort, I was scared and ashamed and well she is well now, but I messed up in not being the friend I needed to be." Charlus replied.

"I want to get them out of here, they don't need this, with a little help they can be cared for in a home, I don't, I don't think the magic is doing them good."

"You think a non-magical setting would be better?" Harry asked.

"Yea, I do, I mean I don't know any place to send them though." Neville replied.

"I do, my mum would not mind, there is a cottage on the estate I grew up on, and I know a squib who would love to take care of them, if that is okay." Harry said.

"Yea? That would be amazing, please I would like that." Neville said smiling, "mum needs more space for her flowers, she is so good with the."

"We can have greenhouses added, so that she can grow year round." Harry replied.

"Are you with your dad?" Neville asked Charlus.

"No, and really growing up he was never really there for me, even Sirius wanted him to be there but he was not, my mum has done more since she woke fully than he ever did. I mean I love him but he was always gone and mum, well she could not do much, I was alone accept for Sirius who never judged dad but thought he should have been there more for me. He really was more of a father for me." Charlus said, "I will take up the Potter and Fleamont titles and pass them on, but he never really was a father to me, guess I never really realized that until now."

"I will talk to mum and dad and see what they say. Harry replied.

Potter Hall: Same Day

James was not getting drunk, he had not had one drink at all. Instead he was seated thinking on how much of a failure he was in his life. When he had found Lily hurt he was scared at her state, that she would not fully wake and was more automation than his dear sweet Lily. He had made the ancient choice to send Harry away to safety, Petunia had told him that she thought that he wanted Harry abused and so to spite him she had raised him well, at first. But then she fell in love with him and he became her baby boy, she loved him as her own son and he was, James never could get him back now. James had not even really been there for Charlus either and now, now he was going to loose everything.

"Come one James, this is why things are not going well, every time something goes wrong in your life you go and hide from it." Sirius said walking into the room and finding a full bottle of fire-whisky and not a drop drunk, "huh, not getting drunk, that is a good sign."

"Yea, well I messed up my whole life, Lily wants a divorce, I will not fight it." James said, "she will get Danger Cove, she loves that place and I will give her half my vault, Charlus will become Lord Potter and Fleamont on majority."

"You are not going to beg her to come back? You love her."

"Yes I do, but I hurt her, I hurt her badly, I hurt our son, I need to do the right thing now." James said, "I will give her whatever she wants that I can now."

Sirius knew what James needed now, he drug him out of the hall and took him home. He put James in front of a Christmas feast and had him eat. After that he had him take up a quill and parchment and write four letters, if he was going to make amends he was going to do it right and apologize and mean it and there were several people who needed to hear it no matter how many times he had to say it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 _So there you go, Christmas time and it's Harry's Evan name that is getting him places. Charlus is growing up, but remember these are teen boys that have to do a lot of growing up and they are. Yes, Frank and Alice will be living on the grounds of Rosewood Hall. Yes James is going to do everything in his power to stop hurting people, he is not bad and I am not trying to bash him, he is just doing what so many, many people do when things go wrong, he is hiding from it and running, and his hiding and running has caused so much pain._

 _Anyway, do review please!_


	13. Family Matters

Hogwarts: January 1997

The students settled back into school after the long winter break. Harry had got Ginny a whole new Quidditch kit as an apology for not having her come to the battle and for Luna a rare book on runes. Both were happier with him after this but Ginny made sure he knew he was still in a bit of trouble for what he had done. Chocolate and some muggle comics added to the gift made her one happy girl, and she shared them with Luna. Neville had moved his parents to the Rosewood estate into their own cottage with a live-in caregiver squib by the name of Rachel Moody, a distant relation in Alastor Moody.

Lily had come to Hogwarts to visit and Severus Snape had found out what was wrong with her. She could produce half the she need dopamine, and this is what had caused her waking coma for all those years. She had been at Rosewood Hall when she had lapsed and Severus had gone to Potter Hall (and was that not fun) and spoke to the house elves, it seems one had given her a velvet beans to see if it would help and it had, since she had continued to use it, but it was not enough. So Severus who had studied the human mind and heard of treatments for this kind of thing found the cause, a curse, one the dark lord V had created and used to lower the body's ability to create dopamine. Now normally when dopamine is lowered in non-magical they end up with depression, but when those levels are lowered in magical to the level of Lily, then you get the situation that Lily was in. Now she was getting the treatments needed and Frank and Alice were being tested.

"So cousin/brother of mine, what should we do on a fine day like this?" Charlus asked Harry who had decided a nice warm alcove to study in was the ticket.

"It's snowing, I am studying," Harry replied.

"Oh come on, you need to get out." Charlus replied.

"Charlus leave Harry alone and let him study." Lily said walking up looking stunning in layers of emerald green robes, her dark red hair tied up from her face. "It is not wise to get between him and his studying."

"True, even I know better." Ginny said walking up feeling so plain and ugly next to Lily, "and it is not a nice day outside, inside is better."

"Just a bit of snow." Charlus said.

"It's a blizzard." Ginny countered.

"Marry me?" Charlus joked.

"Rather marry a flobberworm, besides I think I have the person I might want to marry." Ginny said a smirk on her face.

"Who?"

"Gilroy Lockhart, he is so dreamy!"

"Oi! Not funny!" Ron said walking up, "Bad enough you are dating my best mate here!"

Severus Snape glided up and smiled at Lily. Harry was surprised to see Charlus was not upset with him here, in fact he looked almost like he accepted the man. This was surprising at all the things Charlus had said about Snape over the years, for him to change meant maybe he was growing up as Harry never had a problem with the man. Then again he was not a Potter and not the son of James Potter anymore. He wondered what the relationship was between Severus and Lily, did they love each other or what?

"Hello brother of mine." Lily said.

"Lily sister of mine, how are the treatments?" Severus replied.

"The cannabis oil that Severus is brewing works."

"Still surprised that is legal here." Hermione said, "wish it was in the muggle world, daddy always said it is far better than the pain killers he has to give. Those are addictive and it's in the bible too."

"It's illegal in the muggle world?" Ron asked, "mental, we use it for so much here."

"Yea, but not in hot potions." Severus said, "I don't need altered students."

"No you don't, Harry were is Neville? I have not seen him today."

"Well he is letting of steam." Harry said sobering up, "he got good news then bad. Bellatrix is back, seems we missed one death eater that brought her back."

"Oh who was that?" Lily said.

"Yaxley, he was captured and interrogated and told madam Bones that Bellatrix is back." Harry replied.

"So where is Neville?" Lily asked.

"One of the dueling chambers, well an old classroom on the third corridor turned to that." Harry said.

Lily headed that way with Severus right behind her. The left side third corridor had never been used before Dumbledore's time, until Harry and Charlus' first year. After that it was turned into dueling chambers as some of the older students felt a place to let off steam as they put it was a great use for the place. So this was where Lily headed, walking past the lower chambers to the higher chambers where dueling dummies were allowed. There she found Neville dueling three dummies and he was terrifying. He was an earth mage like all the Longbottoms and so he was using earth base magic to really take down the dummies. He was wearing himself out and Severus stepped forward to cancel the dummies. Neville turned to face him rage on his face.

"You cannot defeat her if you wear yourself out." Severus said, "you have friends, and teachers."

"I want my revenge! My parents were tortured by her!" Neville said, "I have to do this, just let me or I will..."

"Severus could you leave for a moment?" Lily said, "I need to talk with him."

"Very well," Severus said leaving to terrorize, er help other students.

"I need to do this!" Neville said, "just let me."

Lily walked over and Neville found himself in her arms, the arms of a mother. He broke down and sobbed her arms. Lily soothed him as only a mother could and he sank to the floor tears streaming down his cheeks. She sat on the floor holding him and rocking him as he sobbed out all his pain and suffering. Finally he was able to calm down and washed his face in the basin Lily conjured for him. He was able to stand and head out to where he saw Severus blocking curses in a lower dueling room with a very eager fourth year Gryffindor who thought he could take him on. Then again the McCloud clan were a very powerful magical clan that not even the English kings mages troops could take down. He was in a kilt with the tartan of his clan on it, sporran, white socks and heavy boots, he had his Hogwarts blazer, sweater, tie and white shirt on.

"You are passable." Severus said, "but rely too much on your own power."

"Yea but I kin still battle wi' ye." Robert Bruce McCloud said. "an' I am only a ferth year at this grand place."

"That you are." Severus said finally disarming him.

Luna had come in to watch and smiled at McCloud. He was part of an ancient family that could trace their roots back to the Picts (who had suffered a horrible magical civil war that left the evil blood druids dead and the white druids left behind to cleanse the isle, cleansing that had been going on for thousands of years) who had started the tradition of kilt wearing in Scotland that had not been taken up by non-magical Scotland until after the 1600s (unlike the muggles they wore drawers under their kilts as they felt this set them aside from the muggles) the McCloud family had not sent a child to Hogwarts for nearly three centuries and so Robert was the first in a very long time. He was celebrated here but kept as humble as one could keep a powerful warlock that he was becoming.

"Can I come to your estate this summer?" Luna asked.

"Yes, and yes there are what ye call crumpled horned snortcracks there, ye kin get up close t' them, they are American ye see."

"They are not real? They can't be." Neville said faintly.

"Well, they are known in America as the Jackalope, and magi-zoologist do everything they can to keep them from being found with fake taxidermy, an' a bonny bit o' yarns too." Robert said grinning, "just as Nessie is real so too is the snortcrack, we do what we can to protect them."

"I learned so much from him." Luna said, "daddy was right about them existing but not about how they looked."

"Well they can do a bit of shape shifting t' pertect themselves." Robert replied. "Sir kin I have me wand back?"

"Yes, here." Severus said handing it over.

This was a testament that the magical world was coming out of a long dark spell it had been under. That families like the McCloud family were coming back to Hogwarts. Ancient laws that were unkind were being repealed, the Forbidden Forest had been given the name of Centaur Forest and a new hedge was going up so that students would know not to go onto Centaur lands. Beings were being given back ancient rights and new treatments for magical diseases were being used. Werewolves were required to take Wolfsbane and have an approved locked cellar to be in each full moon. Vampires were still distrusted as one could not become the undead without wanting to, aside from zombies (not to be confused with inferti) who were potion driven slaves that needed rescue.

It was at the Easter Break Severus had a breakthrough and seeing that things were going to be better. He took Neville himself to the grounds of Rosewood Hall and to the cheery cottage his parents lived. It was a two story three bedroom one and a half bath home with a slate roof that matched the one on the hall. A fire was going in the fireplace and two people sat before the roaring fire. Both were clad warmly, the man in a gray tweed suit, the woman in a long green wool dress. Her white hair was tied back carefully in a bun and she was doing needlework. The man was reading and Neville looked on them and if Severus had not been supporting him he would have fallen to the floor. Instead he burst into tears. Alice looked up and got up and walked to him, she held his face in her hands drinking in her baby boy, no longer a baby but a man. Frank remained seated but beckoned Neville over, he could not walk far and never would but he was here and had his wits back.

"Mum, dad!" Neville said, "how?"

"A blend of muggle drugs, potions I brewed, some mild shock therapy from Japan doctors and physical therapy. The physical therapy was started first, then the mild shock therapy and the potions and drugs." Severus replied, "it may not be permanent."

"We know, but this little bit, for all of us." Alice said, "you gave us time with our son."

"For that we owe you, Severus." Frank replied.

"Come, tell us all about yourself, and Hogwarts." Alice asked.

Neville took a seat and started to talk to them all about his life from childhood on spending most of that time talking about Hogwarts. They were so pleased he was in Ravenclaw and loved that he had such good friends. Neville had a feeling they would not have cared if he were in Slytherin. He would have but they seemed to be the kind who wanted him happy. He talked to them about his dreams and hopes and did everything he could to let them know all about him. It was great to have his parents, his mother and father with him. When he took out the wrappers his mum had made she smiled and helped him put them in a chain, something she had not been able to do when she was not herself. The little family spent the whole Easter break getting to know each other and Neville felt whole when he went back to Hogwarts.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 _I wanted to write a completely different sort of WBWL story, one where Harry was treated right and mistakes were made, James is not a villain, just very misguided and mistakes were made. So now here we get to see the healing from mistakes made and how Harry and Charlus are exploring a new friendship and what family relationship they have. I am doing my level best to keep it as real as I can._

 _Anyway, do review please!_


	14. Dreams and Traitors

Rutland Abandoned Sanitarium: June 1997:

Long ago there was a tiny Sanitarium for patients of consumption in the equally tiny county, it was for a small group of religious folks and did not last long with the religious group relocated to Australia in the late 19thcentury. The building had never been used again and records of it had burn in a fire in the neighboring country that held the records to the place. Now no-one in their right mind would want to come near the place as were it was once abandoned and not terribly haunted, now it was full of evil. For here was the last hold out of one Bellatrix, a foul, evil creature that deserved to hang or something rather than live.

With her were evil creatures created of evil. Hags, incubus, Dementors, vampires, some a skinwalker or two, zombie masters and their slaves. It was an evil crew that was with Bellatrix and one she was going to use to create carnage across the world. She had time, she would rule but first she was going to burn the world as much as she could. She felt wronged and really had no reason to feel wronged, she had caused a lot of pain and suffering and whatever wrongs had been done to her were because of what she had done in her life, not anything else. She had very nearly destroyed the Lestrange family, both the Lestrange brothers were dead, but a cousin remained, he was not going to have anything to do with her and she had no way of getting to him or to Lestrange Manner or her personal vault, no matter, she had found a way to gain wealth and was going to use it.

A man clearly of Asian decent came into the room. He was a member of the powerful Chin-Li magical family and sadly, they did not know they had a traitor in him Hue Chin-Li. He had come pretending to see his niece but was here to give some very powerful magic to Bellatrix to force England to it's knees. His niece was a powerful half-blood who went by the name of Sue Li, the daughter of Paul Li and his muggle born wife Rose Taylor. He had a stolen magic he wanted to give to Bellatrix as she was a promising figure and could perhaps help him bring back the first emperor to restore China to greatness and repel those to destroyed the ancient ways. It was why he was dressed in full mandarin court robes and his hair done in ancient style.

"My lady I brought the magic." Hue said bowing low.

"Will it work?" Bellatrix asked.

"My lands are ancient, it will work." Hue replied, "there is nothing to stop you now."

"Or you, you wish your emperor back." She said, "it's why you are allowing me to use this."

"Me have tried and failed." Hue replied, "a woman such as you should be able to use it, I do not hold to the traditions that women are weak, nor did the first emperor, he tried to create a legacy that has not survived, modern China is weak and must be brought back."

"And I can help." Bellatrix said, "would he want a bride?"

"If you bring him back he would possibly grant you much my lady." Hue replied.

Bellatrix was no fool, she knew that the best dark lords and ladies had a partner, a dark lord had a dark lady or the other way around. This was why Egypt had survived for so long, the Pharaoh was the head of the state, but his first wife was part of his power and the power of the priests of a twisted religion that was more about enslavement than truth. Moses had shown how the priests were wrong in what he had done in the name of his God, but Bellatrix did not hold to any good traditions and was walking the path to destruction though she refused to see it. She was going to rule and burn the world at the same time and enjoy doing it rise further than any had before her.

Hogwarts: June 1997:

Sue Li came awake with a gasp and sat up. She looked around her dorm and saw the other girls fast asleep. Sue was a good girl, kind and gentle but shy and reserved. She did not have many friends but she was not bullied or anything like that. She was the stereotypical Ravenclaw, studious, a bit of a loner and more into her books and studying than anything else. So at the moment she did not have any idea who to tell about her dream, a terrifying dream. She dressed quickly and headed to the common room to sit by the fire, using her wand to stir it up to make it come back to life. She huddled there thinking and looked up startled to see Luna come to sit in a chair opposite her.

"Dreams are funny things." Luna said, "they can be true or not, or nightmares and of the future or not."

"Yes, that I understand." Sue said, "I had a dream, but it felt real, my uncle who has never left China was here but not for good. I don't understand Hue is reported to be a potions master and healer, he could not turn."

"What do you know of your uncle?"

"He fought the communist mages in China, and helped hold the family there together, he helped my parents escape. Most of the mages who stayed are in deep hiding more than us. He could not betray us."

"Perhaps he things it is not betrayal."

"No, perhaps not." Sue said, "wait do you believe my dream? I have not told you it?"

"I do, and you did." Luna calmly replied. "We should go see our head of house."

"Yes, that would be good." Sue replied.

She followed Luna to a panel and tapped it three times and waited. After a few minutes Flitwick appeared. He was in "banker" mode like most of the time, he was very old but he could change his looks slightly. Sometimes he had long flyaway white hair and beard and was clad in robes, this was when he had just come off the dueling circuit and won, but most of the time he looked like a small human banker. He was, in fact a human dwarf and had "half goblin status" as an honor for saving the life of a goblin princess long ago. He loved to play up he was genetically half goblin but that was not possible as goblins were not even mammals. He was clad in a banker's suits straight from the early twentieth century and what with his hair and mustache he looked like he was off to work there.

"Come in my office." He said to the girls and they walked in, he sat in a normal height desk with a set of steps up to a chair made for him that he sat in. "What happened?"

"I think my uncle is working with a dark lady." Sue said, "I can't be sure but I had a dream he was in England and had stolen magic."

"That is serious, how do you know this?" Flitwick asked.

"My ancestors were charged to hold the heart of the first emperor and keep it. It's not really his heart but a magical relic, if it is moved then a daughter of the house will be warned, and I think I received that warning, I am not sure." Sue replied, "I don't really think he is evil, he went through war, the communist mages wanted to wipe out all good the mages had done, thought we were part of the problem. My parents fled and our people are in Shangri-la now."

"That is good, I had thought they were wiped out." Flitwick said.

"No, just hiding, but my uncle is now trapped I think, if the dream was true."

"I am sure it was." Flitwick replied, "come we should speak to the headmaster."

"Can he help sir?"

"I am sure he can." Flitwick replied, "come dreams such as these are not to be taken lightly."

Sue followed Flitwick out and up to the headmaster's office. There they were greeted by a red robed Dumbledore who was seated behind his desk. He was not alone, Harry Evans was here looking distraught. Sue wondered what was going on and saw McGonagall here too. Had she brought her head of house back to his office due to her silly little dream? Evans looked really upset and she had no idea why. She was not close to him and never really had been.

"I am sorry, I see there are more important things going on." Sue said.

"No, stay, what you have to say is most important." Dumbledore replied, "Mr. Evans has a right to hear this too."

So Sue told all of them of the dream, she told him of the warning she felt and explained the heart. It was not what her uncle thought, he could not weld it, only a woman, which would be why if he had it he would get it to Bellatrix. In her hands it would become a terrible weapon, if she could figure out how to work it, their only hope was that she was not fully human anymore as only a pure human could use the heart. If she were not fully human she could get another to use it for her, but they had to be a woman and pure.

"Where is Potter?" Sue asked, "should he not be here?"

"He was wounded, he will be fine, but he is in the hospital wing now getting tended to." Harry said, "has to have his arm reattached, but he will be fine."

"Oh, what happened?"

"Things, I want to tell you but you know I can't." Harry replied.

"I understand." Sue said.

"Let's just say that dear Bella who we know is back now is making the same mistakes dear dark V did. But she is far more dangerous, she wants to burn the world then rule it. Turn it into a hell and dance through the blood of the sacrifices to turn herself into a goddess."  
"It does not work that way." Flitwick said shaking his head sadly, "she is doomed, as were the civilizations that used anything but animal sacrifice."

"Agreed, so we know what she is up to, now what are we to do about it?" Sue asked then feeling shocked at being so bold, "sorry, not my place."

"You are here, you can help, find the heart, stop Bellatrix." Luna replied.

I could try." Sue said. "But this is not me, I mean, I prefer to study, and not get involved if I can avoid it, but I could help, I will write my mother first at least."

Far below in the hospital wing Charlus was laying on an operating table, he was comfortable and awake unlike how things had to be in the muggle world. There was a drape over his arm so he could not watch Severus do the delicate operation to put his arm back on. Poppy was helping and Charlus was bored, it had been two hours and he was still here. It really took a long time to put an arm back on, lucky it was below the elbow and he was numb from the shoulder down. Finally Severus stepped back and nodded, delicate work like this took it's toll on him as a healer but Charlus would not even scar though his arm would need stay still for a few days to fully mend and he would need to do exercises to gain back strength.

"What were you doing when this happened?" Severus asked.

"I was out on a mission sir." Charlus replied, "look I found out that dear old Bella is very much alive. She blew her cover wanting to come after me."

"Did you set her up?" Severus asked coldly.

"Sort of sir." Charlus said, "I was safe, well sort of, she only got my arm, and I got what I wanted from her, she can't hide now."

"I am going to lock you up, that is final, no, your mother is going to hear about this, of all the reckless things to do!"

"Yea, heard it from Harry, wait you can't tell my mother, think of her health!" Charlus said grasping for straws.

"I can and will, let her deal with you." Severus replied.

Charlus was helped to bed and made to stay there. His mother was not going to be happy with him at all when she found out what he had done. Still he had exposed Bellatrix and he hoped that would get her to do something stupid. He could only hope.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 _So a little more action, and yes, Bellatrix tried to stay hidden but that did not work. There is eastern arts now afoot and that is why Sue Li is here, she is not a love interest or anything like that and was drug into all this because of what her uncle did. She is a real character in the books just not fleshed out at all._

 _Anyway, do review please!_


	15. The Heart and What Came of It

Stonehenge: Summer Solstice, Night 1997:

Stonehenge was a gathering place for renewal and light. It was not to be used for dark things and if those gathered had known that, they never would have done what they were doing. Or perhaps they would, Bellatrix wanted power and she was going to get it Hue, well he thought what he was doing was right, which it was not and soon those here would find out how badly things were going to go. Waiting not far away, protected by the ancient site were Charlus, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Hermione, Sue Li and Susan Bones. They were going to lead this battle as Bellatrix had to simply be stopped.

Back at the ceremony Bellatrix, clad in turquoise robes with a feathered headdress was going to find out that she was not going to get her way. She had with Greyback who, despite being a werewolf had figured out how to come back, she could not have that and so now he would stay dead. She was going to enjoy this time, the muggles were gone and they would not be back until the next morning, if ever if she had her way. Bellatrix had a human, a young child of perhaps twelve and she used this for the human sacrifice, letting her blood drip over the heart.

"I call on Qin Shi Huang to help me purge this land!" Bellatrix said, "I offer the blood of this virgin on this spot for you O great one!"

"I call upon you my master to head the call to help our people!" Hue added.

"Come help us this day!"

There was a rumbling and a sound like the wind and then, before them stood the figure of a man in splendid Chinese robes. He did not look happy at all, he looked around the ancient site, at the dead girl before the alter and then at those before him. He took in the robes that Bellatrix wore and then at Hue who was prostrate on the ground before him. With a motion Hue was on his feet. The emperor, for emperor it was walked around the site and looked to where the girls were hidden, Hermione swore she saw a faint smile before he turned back to the duo.

"Why did you call me?" The emperor asked.

"To help cleanse this earth." Bellatrix replied, "I own the heart."

"Do you now?" The emperor asked looking amused, everyone but Bellatrix was wondering how he knew English so well, she was so intent on forcing him to his will. "No, you do not own the heart."

"Master, I am your humble servant, China is in peril…"

"Silence, Li Su come forward, hiding does not do you credit." The emperor said, "bring your army with you."

Su came forward trembling badly, she did not want to be here, a library was far better for her. She knelt and bowed with her head to the floor and was bid to rise. Bellatrix was rooted to the spot, she had toyed with things she had no right to and now she was going to pay for her sins. The emperor looked very amused, he was not angry as one would expect, but then being dead did bring humor to a once humorless life. He spread out his hands to show the chains on his wrists and Su understood. She walked to her uncle and took the heart from him.

"In life I was a scourge you could say, yes I created China as a united whole, but millions died for that. I was merciless in an age of cruelty, pain and human sacrifice. I did clear the land of those who used human sacrifice but then I went too far, took too many lives, I was bound and locked in a tomb to stay until the end of time." The emperor said.

"That tomb has been found." Hermione said, "the muggles could open it at anytime."

"Have they?"

"No your highness they have not." Hermione replied.

"No, nor should they, let things lie there, knowledge yes, and works of art yes, but misery and pain to those who open it. Yet the heart can summon me, Bellatrix what did you hope to use me for? To scourge the earth? I have no power to do that, only advice can I give now."

"Master…"

"Silence traitor!" The emperor said, "you betrayed your family, it was not a noble cause for what you did. Now you will die."

"Sire, what of us?" Luna asked.

"You are the hand to rid the land of all this, not I." The emperor said, "this is not my lands, I cannot help nor hinder, but do not dwell on revenge or anger, it leads to darkness and captivity, I should know, I have had thousands of years to think."

"Then I will take care of things myself!" Bellatrix snarled raising her wand.

She never got to use it, once more, what she did not know about the heart is that it needed a captive, one who was guilty of grievous crimes, and Bellatrix was guilty as guilty could be. The emperor smiled a real smile and was gone in a flash, only for Bellatrix to scream out in shock and be drug into the heart. Sue walked up and picked it up to turn to her uncle who was crying. She almost felt sorry for him but he had brought this on himself after all. He gave out a cry, broke into thirty pieces and was gone. Sue did not want the heart, it no longer held the emperor and she wondered what that meant. Still the demons and such were still here and needed to be dealt with, as they always did.

Hogwarts: July 1997:

Summer had come and Harry was enjoying his summer outside swimming with Ginny and Luna. Charlus had come as had Hermione, Ron, Neville, Susan Bones and Sue Li. Sue was going back to China for a time, she had the heart and was not going to say what she would do with it. Bellatrix had messed with things better not messed with and had suffered for it. The battle had been short and more evil destroyed, but it would come back and try again another day, but not for a long time. Now everyone was enjoying the large pond at the Burrow thinking only of lazy summer days.

"So who wants to go to Blackpool?" Harry asked.

"What is that?" Charlus asked.

"Muggle amusement park, I think you will like it." Harry replied, "mother went as a girl and it is still there."

"Well I should hope so, it's been there since 1896, and owned by the same family." Hermione said, "let's go, Charlus you will find it fun."

"Yea? You lot don't mind me tagging along?"

"Nah, the boy who lived should get to go to Blackpool." Harry said and at a look from Charlus. "I don't want that title, and you know why."

"I do, my duty but you deserve the credit, not me." Charlus replied.

"Let Harry give you something." Lily said walking up with Frank and Alice, "I think we all should go, have a day of it."

"I would not mind coming." Severus said, "it has been years since your parents took us."

"You children can go do your thing when we get there, after all you are responsible." Lily said smiling.

"How much fun are amusement parks?" Ron asked.

He found out as soon as he got there. He saw the food, as did most of the teens and they ate hot dogs, hamburgers, fries and corn on the cob before they headed to their first roller coaster. As they were magical and used to rather rough transportation their stomachs handled the rides fine and the cleaning crew was grateful they did not get sick. They alternated from eating and riding the rides to watching shows and having a grand day of it. Ron was in heaven, he loved the food, the rides and though the place was packed with barely clothed muggles, he did not mind.

While everyone was in muggle fashion they did get a few strange looks, magical are a bit more modest than the mundane and so the girls were in tee shirts and shorts that were not really all that short and the boys were in tee shirts and shorts. This was in contrast to all the halter tops, tube tops, daisy dukes and so on the girls wore and a style of boys having their underwear peak out from their baggy shorts. Still the magical teens did not stand out to terribly much and enjoyed their time in the park. Peace had come to the land and Harry was happy. Charlus was a friend now and a good friend, he was not a jerk or stuck up, he had just been hurting all those years.

"Oi, look an eating contest!" Ron said, "100 pounds for the winner."

"Yea, enter mate, you should win." Harry said laughing, Ron could eat a lot even for a wizard and he should enjoy this. "You deserve it."

"Yea, I will do just that."

Ron walked up and saw to his delight it was a pie eating contest and he signed up and joined the large men and two smaller women on the stage. He knew he would have to worry about the women most. He was right, it was an hour contest to see how many pies one could eat. By the time the hour wound down it was just him and a small slip of a woman next to him left. They tied with the most pies eaten, and so were declared co-winners. To show how much Ron had grown up, he grinned at the cameras and graciously split the money with the girl. Then he went and bought more food, not for him, for his friends, he was actually not feeling like eating anymore for once.

Later that night the teens headed home, and Harry came to Rosewood Hall to see his birth father outside waiting to talk to him. It was then that Harry realized it was midnight and his birthday to boot. He thought James wanted to talk to Charlus and was going to go in when James stopped him. He looked nervous and stood with his hands in his pockets, then he took out a package and handed it to Harry. Harry opened it and saw it was a watch, a very nice one too. He looked up at James.

"Look I know I never was a dad to you and Vernon well, he is, I asked him if I could give this to you, he told me what you would like and well, I wanted to give this to you on your coming of age." James said, "I can never say sorry enough but I mean I want to be part of your life on your terms if you want it."

"Well it is late, perhaps tomorrow you could come for tea?" Harry replied.

"I would like that, yea." James said, "tea, that would be nice."

"Okay, see you then." Harry replied.

He walked in to see his mom and dad watching TV, he talked a bit with them then went to bed. As he lay in bed reflecting on his life he realized he had a very good life. All was really well and his future looked very bright indeed.

The End


End file.
